


Bonded Souls

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Emotional, Fluffy, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, advance technologies, and a touch of love, but still ancient looking, some uncensored words, virtual deaths, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Destiny has put two souls as a test to overcome the obstacles that may bestow them. Several paths being opened and it is their choice will change either for the better or for the worse. Alucard and Yun Zhou felt the happiness of being with each other but as things went on, they began to feel torment and pain. From that moment, they realize it was their time to part for the unwillingness to witness death.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was done before the remake of Alucard and before Yun Zhou's name become Zilong. The story also took place before Clint's recent remake, which he doesn't wear those red garments. And also where Mobile Legends recently release Karrie and Gatotkaca. Apart from this details, there's nothing more. Oh, and do remember every deaths are virtual, almost to reality. For details, please read the rest of the prologue.

          Heroes from faraway lands came to a sacred village, which in the middle of the ancient so-called village lay the mysterious arena. It is being said that it exists seven days in every season and offers money to those who fight towards victory and even those who are suffering from a worthwhile defeat. Though the ones who broke their blades doesn’t receive the same amount of money, the experiences and joy were the main achievements for the Game Master(GM) to conduct such an event. Yes, the battles are the events just for mere fun and overwhelming enhancement of skills either for the heroes of their lands or for the commoners. It is free-for-all and the non-biased GM once said, “Whether you are big or small, it is power and skills which decides the true winners and winners are those who are strong not by an arm. But, by arms,” during the first launched of this mysterious arena that popped out of nowhere in the Forbidden Forest which not a living soul were to be found. Who and what they are, does not worry or by any means, people tend to look forward the prizes rather than what is behind the binds. Now, as people heard about the small clearance of the forest, they took no fear against those monsters lurking in the shadows anymore and took the chance to build some facilities to sell and gain some profit by it. By time, modernization took place. They were bars, restaurants, shops and even blacksmiths came from everywhere just to open their businesses. It is lively whenever the season comes.

          To be said, the battle must be participated by ten people and will be divided into two teams. Each team will consist of five participants which chosen randomly by the GM-though the idea seemed reckless and unfair to many people who have formed their own teams, the game oddly still as popular from two years ago, from the first launch. As the system seemed off a bit, but nevertheless the GM was a professional and on every battle, the way he chooses and place the participants, would either have a complex battle or a good strategy formation for both teams. For instance, a group of five must be accompanied by fighters, supporters and magicians or they would not be a successful team. But some of the critical moments were to decide the participants in which team would fit them. They would fight in a sacred arena (a large place almost like a jungle and consist of monsters) which will be protected and tightly secured before and after the battle. The main purpose of the battles are mostly to win by destroying turrets and the enemy's home base. To fight the enemies are a must in order to win as it will grant experience and extra money. Therefore, one will grow stronger during the battle, which is one of the advantages and specialty of this game. And also, participants could only be hurt but to die is inevitable, one of the qualities of this extreme battle! There is not a single captain and leader among the group. All to be treated equally and to trust blindly towards each other is not a question. It is a risk upon accepting one of the impossibility in this sacred battle.


	2. Chapter 2

          The time is ripe and the upcoming battle has come once again in the Summer. It is scorching hot when the Sun is above our heads, but there are many of heroes from different and unknown backgrounds gathered from faraway lands just to participate this one of a lifetime event! There is one man, who came from the very depths of demonic lands, set foot on this city just to enter the popular arena. His hair sways handsomely when the winds softly blew to his side, and with his big sword which he carried on his back, made him looked manly and very strong. Though only the fearful thing about him at first sight is his oddly and obscure left hand. It has been attached or cursed by a demon as it is a hand of a monster, big and far from being human. The man wore a red hunting robe, makes him appealing in the eyes of both sex. He bore the signs of both solemnity and attractiveness. Though he looked like a fierce hunter, but he has some gentleness inside that could be transmitted through his voice and his face by communicating with the people there. While he was walking around the village in search of the preferred cabin to stay, he decided to stop at the bar for a short drink.

          He stepped inside and what revealed was the classic-style furniture as decoration, the counter bar located at the front-far side as to where he was standing, the wooden floors creak as he took several steps further in, and the stench of tobacco and sweet juice centers around the bar creating a feeling of intoxication and relaxation as Alucard was craving for some beer after his long journey. He also recognized the regular faces that he had seen in every season sitting around at the bar talking with their friends or acquaintances. He walked further in and while doing so, laughter and chattering were almost like music to his ears as it was a long time he had been enjoying days off with his friends. It is as if he is ceased to exist in that bar when all of them are busy with themselves. Alucard then sat himself by the counter and ordered a beer.

          While waiting, he was thinking about this feeling of missed. He thought to himself, "That's odd. I feel like I'm missing something very important." He looked at his sack for missing belongings but not one was misplaced. "Then why does my heart, ...feel so nervous?" he asked to himself but startled by the presence of a young girl with such an immature clothing.

          "Hey! Alucard! It's been a long time. How have you been?" Layla, The Malefic Gunner asked. She has been friends with Alucard for two years when they first met in the streets where she clumsily stumbled upon him. Then by fate, they started their first match together and made a good team. With her friendly personality, it makes people easily rely on her.

          "Fine. How's it going for you, Layla?" asked the demon hunter with a smile after shook Layla's hand.

          "It's been great! Well, not too great as my journey to stop Malefic Energy is still rusty. It's like forever that I'm getting bored easily! Luckily this game exists in this world. It's really fun to join and could strengthen my skills."

          "And of course, money is everyone's bullseye."

          "Hah! Yes! Never forget about it. Say, you want to team up again this season? If i remember, we didn't team up last season, by cruel decision! We fought twice right? And gosh, it's hard to knock you down. You are so hardcore!" she complemented Alucard with a soft punch to his shoulder.

          Alucard just shove back to her saying, "Hah! I'm persistent when comes to rivalry and winnings." He continued, "You just need to practice more little girl," then he patted her head as if she were a puppy.

          "Shut up you dumbass. I'm no little girl. Well, you will find me in the new lodge. It just opened about a month ago and it is very gorgeous! Now, I'll let you rest with your drink and I will be away with Nana, Miya and Clint. We wanted to practice our shooting for the game tomorrow. Have you registered yourself?"

          “Not yet. I just came here as soon as I reached this village. I was thinking about registering myself in the evening as it closes on midnight. It's still noon so I might as well relax myself and meet with old comrades.”

          The girl bid farewell towards Alucard with her other friends in front of her, leading away from the bar after exchanging waves to him. He once again, in solitary was seated at his seat with a glass of beer at one hand.


	3. Chapter 3

          He drinks his beer relentlessly with both exhaustion and the desire to release some tension filled inside. In his surroundings, he looked around and saw familiar faces. He saw around the corner there sat Eudora, the Lightning Sorceress who is chatting while smiling with Rafaela, an angel of Wings of Holiness and Lolita, the Steel Elf. At his right side, on a round table there sat the fearsome Frozen Warrior, Franco along with that Kung Fu Boy, Chou. Johnson, the Mustang and the Dire Wolf Hunter, Roger also sat with them and the four heroes drank together as if there’s no tomorrow. They are the rowdiest here for their noisy conversation and disgusting laughter rang throughout the bar. It is so lively that Alucard realize that Bruno and Akai were leaving the bar. They exchange glances towards him and he in return smiled at them. They left after waved him. The noisiness bothered the two heroes, yet did not bother him as he was tired to even care. Though he didn't have any difficulties on the encountered monsters on his journey, but the thought of the battle tires him the most. The goal to win, to achieve some money for continuing the journey and to have team work would be the most difficult thing to do. Not to mention there are new heroes who entered this arena recently. Both Karrie and Gatotkaca are strangers to Alucard as he never teamed up with them nor ever talked with. They are seldom around in the bar or walking in the village and seeing them exchange some kind gestures towards other people are rare.

          To be honest, the demon hunter seemed pretty pent up around this season as the last was both amusing and scary. What amused him is because of Layla’s inner strength that she conveyed through punching Clint because of embarrassment and knocked out both Franco and Bane, the fearsome among heroes because of a fight. What feared him is Vexana, the Twisted Summoner. He ended up fighting against her but with little success when doing solo. Of course she couldn’t stand a chance against him but being under her spell is what frightened him the most. He could recall how demons used to torture him and slavery was prison to him that he cannot forget how much pain he went through. When Vexana uses her powers, he kept seeing nightmares for a time and lost focus almost throughout the game. Luckily there was Rafaela who helped him by releasing him from under her spell.

          But he knew being scared and frightened does not change anything accept your inner spirit. Rafaela had a conversation alone with Alucard about the matter. She gave useful advices that really cure all the pain within his heart. Although it seemed like that, those dark memories will linger within him for eternity as it stays in his soul, mars it until he dies. He knew that very well yet decided to subside the trifles as tomorrow will be a big day for him.


	4. Chapter 4

          After hanging around and drinking in the bar for an hour, he was about to leave in search of something to eat before someone unexpected pat him from behind and show its face to him.

          “Hey Mr.Handsome, long time no see,” greeted Karina with her gentle voice that would easily seduce a mortal to trust her blindly. She is a well-known assassin and became rich just because of people hiring her to do their job to kill people without getting their hands dirty. She has impressive skills that surpasses most of the assassins in this world, except for Natalia and Hayabusa. They compete each other towards the greatest assassin of all time. Though Alucard could join the rivalry, but he feared to subside his mission.

          Alucard laughed and said, “Please, I don’t even know if it was out of sincerity or sarcastic. Your praises are deceptive, Karina.”

          “My pleasure handsome,” she said, “for it is what I do for a living. To praise them just for killing is absolutely important. I can’t miss it.”

          “Stop talking as if you are here to assassinate me. Surely I could not take your joke any longer.”

          “Of course.” Karina gave a small laugh and ordered two glasses of beer. She handed the demon hunter one of it. “Here. Drink with me for awhile as I know you were about to leave.”

          “You knew it huh. I guess I have no choice. Who would turn down a drink for free?”

          “A smart person.”

          Alucard stared at the beer for awhile. “Your jokes are scary, Karina. Stop it already.”

          “It amuse me! Plus, if you realize it, I hit you two in a row. One, is that only an idiot takes a drink offered by an assassin. Two-”

          “-It is a gamble of life and death if I drink this for no one knows-except for you-if this is poisoned or not. I get it!”

          “You are a smart mortal after all. Do drink it as it has no poison my friend.”

          Both of them drank the beer until half. Then minutes after the silence, Karina spoke up.

          “I never lie.”

          “Where the hell does this come from? Besides, what you said right now is a lie. Everyone lies.”

          “Metaphorically speaking, they do lie. But as for me, lying is simply an entertainment before and after killing. Which means, lying is optional. I said I never did because you simply think that every soul lies. I knew you would say that because any idiot would.”

          “Hey!”

          “Though, I never said you were wrong. Everyone has their opinion. Let us say, we are living in a world filled with lies but we never lie upon ourselves. And as I said, I never lied, means all through my time I am living a truthful life.”

          “Still, when you lie, you still lie.”

          “Have you ever thought what lie even means?”

          “It is to tell the untrue to other souls.”

          “Yes. But in this case, we are seeing lies in its deeper meanings. When lies affected other people, they became corrupted and lies take the role to make changes upon one’s soul. It turns out, lies change people into what they are not supposed to be. Their identities are lost, corrupted and to redeem them would be impossible. Whether they change for the better or not, still lies change people into monsters, demons and angels.”

          “That was some deep thought you have there. Why do you think these things?”

          “I cannot tell you. It is a secret and it is the truth. One thing for sure that I have never change a person. I lie for trust and to kill but never to change.”

          “So to speak, your definition of lies is very different from the general dictionary, perhaps.”

          “So to speak, I speak by my own language and by my own means with by my own rules. Good day to you, Alucard. I must rest in my lodge. Do you already have a preferred lodge? May I help you register for a place. It will get pretty crowded and I fear the rooms have occupied much.”

          “Thank you for the offer but I am heading out to buy some food for the journey has made me regained some appetite.”

          “Then, the best of luck for tomorrow. I hope to battle with you,” she said before taking some steps out from the bar and left Alucard still with his glass of beer, half empty on his hand. He drank it all down and soon head out in search for a restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

          Alucard took the last bite of the fifth hamburger that he ordered at a stall. The thought of eating at a fancy restaurant ceased from his mind as he smelt the delicious hamburgers at the street. He was a seated at a nearby cafe that was decorated with flowers all over the premise. It has the feeling of relaxation there and the alluring smell of flowers indulged him within Heaven. With his thoughts free from any worries or doubt about the event, he decided to observe his surroundings even more, to enjoy the beauty of the village's enhancement over the months he had been away. The streets are still in peace and harmony and there are many people living up their lives in doing businesses for the village is crowded in each season which makes a wonderful opportunity for them. Some of the shops grew from placidity into luxury and some houses from wooden renovated into bricks. The differences from last year surely has drastically change. The demon hunter gave a hurried and little smile because he thought how Heaven this place is while he, himself has come from Hell and he is Hell himself for being a fearsome fighter for both the vice and the virtues. He could never thought himself as a bad or a good person but only right from the heart and mind. What is right for him is right for everyone around him. For dedication? No, it was never his intention to be a man of justice but only for self-satisfaction. He would be called a righteous person, if ever any being in this world ever had the fortune of knowing this gentle beast.

            He took a look at the clock tower and he was surprised that time flies so much. It’s a quarter before six so he quickly head to the arena to register himself. On his way, he noticed someone was watching him from afar and thought it is probably Layla again to sneak up on him as that was her custom. But as he was walking further and further in the forest, he could feel the presence is getting close. He was prepared for any sneak attack if the stalker would ever want to attack. For twenty minutes he walked from the main village towards the arena through the forest and the mortal presence is still lingering to the tip of his spine as he is sensitive towards his surroundings, especially when he noticed someone is stalking him. “Who the hell is following me? And ‘it’ being Layla, I highly doubt it,” he said to himself while waiting to get his Bracer (a type of bracelet that has the participants’ ID, registration code and authorization to enter the event for as long as it lasts). But then, there is that someone he highly hoped to be the stalker but that would be impossible and hilarious for the person is intelligent, worthy of respect and highly royal in many ways. He envied such a person and thinking about it makes him oddly happy for once. He would meet that person tomorrow, yet highly possible today as that person is an early-bird type.

            He didn’t notice the presence anymore after he left the arena and walk through the forest again towards his preferred lodge that a guide told him about earlier today. The day filled him with exhaustion and what he wanted was a long, warm bath, a sauna perhaps to prepare his mentality for tomorrow. The thought of a bath made him hurry his steps to the counter to request a single room. While waiting, he looked around the inn and found it very Victorian-like. The classics of the waiting room filled with old furniture yet polished are neatly placed which made the room hospitable. This inn was not the luxurious one that Layla had told him earlier, for it was big and he knew it was bigger than this. And he had passed a white-coloured lodge that was big and from the outside, he could see the red carpet, the chandeliers and the page-boy who was busy helping visitors in with their luggage.

            The dorm-master gave me the key to my room that is labeled with the number, 48B. The alphabet must indicate on what floor the room is and he found out it was at the second floor. He walked up the stairs and not too far away from his visibility, he saw a small living room which guests could sit to eat, relax and read newspapers. He was about to ignore the place and people but stopped by a familiar voice that called him from the living room.

            “Alucard!” Bruno called while waving at him from the sofa. Lolita, Akai and Alpha turned to the demon hunter with eyes of surprised. Then they smiled and wave at him too. “We met earlier before,” he continued, “but we didn’t get to talk. How are things going for you?”

            The demon hunter chuckled lightly and shook hands with Bruno, his old comrade. “Yea. Things are going fine, the same as ever. How about you?”

            “Pretty much the same as ever too.”

            “Man, when will our drama stop!” Alucard said sarcastically.

            Bruno laughs, return the comedy. “As if it will stop. Because, what makes life meaningful, is to have a purpose and to finish it. We ceased to exist if we don’t have something to do,” he continued while laughs at the fact.

            “Guess I have to agree even though it sucks.”

            “Totally.”

            “Well, I better hit the bath, Bruno. I came from a long way and my body is sweating with no end for the summer has took its toll on me. I may be tired a bit from the cause of walking around the village for hours, experiencing and enjoying the view.”

            Then suddenly, Lolita peeped at the two men from behind the sofa and interrupted their conversation. “That’s a good exercise Alucard! It does feel good right when you ‘came’ to the city? Do you want to ‘do it’ with Bruno next time? He would happily give you a great ‘service’ of exercising your muscles from top to ‘bottom’,” the little elf girl said with a sneer and chuckled afterwards.

            “Stop it, Lolita! You will corrupt his mind! Sorry Alucard. She is a bit…odd but she’s a good girl. Though I recommend you to not take everything she says for she jokes a lot,” Bruno said and waved the demon hunter a good-bye before going back to the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

            “That really hit the spot!” said Alucard while stretching himself in the bathtub in relaxation with the lavender aroma roaming through the bathroom. The water was both warm and cold that makes him want to be in the bathtub forever but as his stomach began to growl again in search of food, he could not stay there for long. For about 30 minutes passed he was lost in thoughts, thinking about the preferred person earlier, which he labeled as royal and perfect. Not all beings are perfect by chance or gifted, but in the eyes of the beholder, he could see no more than perfection which he envies, admire and attracted to. It is both odd and familiar, the similar feeling of longing that he experienced for almost two years now and the obscure feelings of want. No, he needed ‘him’. He truly has the desire to see him, to meet him, to do wild things with him throughout this moonless night, where the stars took its place upon the night’s sky, enchanting the beauty of the darkness. “I longed for him. I need to hold him,” he said, almost whispering to his selfish and insatiable desire of the heart.

            It is almost eight that he wore his simplest clothes and went down to have dinner. One of the facilities of this inn is that from six in the evening until ten o’clock is dinner time for the guests. The food will be free-of-charge but there are restrictions on how much you could consume. It is to avoid any waste of food and lack of the food served as the inn had calculated how much the guests would eat. So the estimation is intolerable. Alucard went to the food counter and ordered some meat, French fries, and an apple. He doesn’t want to fully enjoy the meal as it would make him sleepy and lazy as he planned to practice his sword skills for awhile in the forest. Once he was about to take a seat, he was called by another familiar hero. He invited Alucard to join him.

            “Hey there! Alucard, come n' sit here with us,” Clint, the Wasteland Drifter, called him with a short wave of invitation along with Ruby, the Little Red Riding Hood and Miya, the Moonlight Archer. The demon hunter had no choice but to accept as they are more than acquaintances yet less than friends for to have friends in this world would be reckless and it is a risk he would not take. They are reliable people, but to take them into such extend of a relationship, trust is inevitable and with consideration would never fully trust them.

             They sat together, the four heroes at the dining table and while eating, they are chatting with each other.

            “I heard the prize money went up again from last Summer,” said Miya while holding her fork in one hand, and knife at another to cut the small roasted meat.

            “Really? That’s good news! Though I never knew who the sponsors are, but maybe the tax has gone up or something,” said Ruby after drinking her orange juice.

            Then Alucard suddenly joins in, expressing his views in a calm manner while eating his fries. “It make sense that the money should come from the village’s tax or some rich sponsor, the GM probably is the one donating the money while conducting the event.”

            “The mysterious part s’, who’s this GM guy and how his face looks like? Y’all just sittin’ around thinkin’ ‘bout money without nothin’ to be 'fraid of the GM. I can smell somethin' fishy!” the cowboy said with gestures of immeasurable dissatisfaction.

            “Oh, Clint. Don’t let negative thoughts consume you. It’s better to leave it as it is for now as everyone is happy with the event. Besides, if there is an evil scheme coming our way, we could defeat it in no time!”

           “Ruby’s right. We don't need to worry much. Let us enjoy today for the best of tomorrow,” Miya said with a smile and after those last words, Alucard had finished his dinner and excused himself to leave as he could not waste time. He must finish his practice before midnight as a good night’s rest is important in regenerating energy overnight for the battle tomorrow.

            There was not a single sound, or a soul to be heard or seen in the peaceful night. Though the night was moonless, the stars are twinkling with ease, brightens the night sky and sparkling its light upon the village and the forest beside it. Alucard was practicing with his giant sword that looked big and heavy for him or anyone to carry with ease but not for this demon hunter as he sways it right, left and made a skillful turn as light as wielding a feather-made sword. After half an hour of practicing, he stopped for a moment while panting heavily but only as a diversion of his true intention to observe a presence that he noticed had come, watching him in the dark. It is probably the stalker from earlier today as the presence was similar. Alucard senses has reached its maximum use as he used his inner strength and skill in his practice. So he pretended to withdraw for a while and went into the dark. Then he quickly and swiftly moved to the place where he know, the person would be hiding.

            The one who was hiding, was none other than the person that Alucard was longing for to see and meet, but to face the person in this state, with his sword close on the person’s neck and menacing face that he made-which now faded away as he realized the person in front of him-is truly not a first good impression after a season of not seeing each other.

            “Yun Zhou?” the demon hunter was shocked to see him backing away to the tree behind him and defending himself with embarrassment. It is one of the most spectacular and odd meeting. Alucard could see Yun Zhou's ears are deep red, made him a bit happy to the thought this warrior would be acting unusually like this as he recalled, never once this soldier made a move that was so weird, unnatural, and immoral. To stalk him, to do such an extent, really rouse the demon hunter and could not take his eyes off him.

              The warrior began to open his mouth, "I know what you are thinking. 'Weird' as you kept staring at me in disbelief."

              "You can put it that way but more importantly why are you...doing this?"

              "I-I was to greet you as I heard some noise at this forest as I was passing by. That is all!"

              "Weren't you just stalking at me? As I was practicing, my abilities increased so I could hear your footsteps and presence near me. And it took you long to greet me. Were you enjoying how I practice just from behind the bushes?"Alucard finished his words with a laugh for the thought of the mighty warrior to be as foolish as now.

              ".....Guess I am pathetic. I'm terribly sorry if I caused you some inconvenience for my pertinent actions," he said with some guilt as he bows his head a bit. "It was foolish of me to act that way and i should've greeted you formally. I-" he was interrupted by Alucard who was in front of him.

            "I preferred more if you use your true feelings instead of what is right and wrong for you. I guarantee you will surely be my stalker forever," the demon hunter said gently as he put down his sword and drank his water. "I don't mind if you didn’t greet me like earlier. I find it both fun and cute for you," he said while walking towards the Asian man, closing the gap between them. “Besides,” he continued, “I want you to stalk me forever…” He looks at Yun Zhou’s eyes, with solemnity which the warrior cannot interpret what does this hunter thought of him because his heart was beating rapidly that cause him to lose his mind. He was leaning at the tree with nowhere to escape, still filled with embarrassment and not one excuse was brave enough to express from his twitching mouth. He wished he could use the battle system’s additional skill, the Flicker for he is deeply in need of it to get away from Alucard’s trap. He swallowed his saliva, then with a shivering voice, he pleaded for him to step back. He needed some air but the demon hunter listened nothing but replied, “I can’t, for I missed you so much that I want to…” then he paused and smiled seductively.

            “I have a bad feeling about this. But, …I want to know…much more…” Yun Zhou said in his thoughts, while gripping both of his palms, and sweat streaming out from his body more and more in each second, waiting on what this person in front of him intending to do.


	7. Chapter 7

              Alucard held the warrior’s cheek with his ‘normal’ hand and strokes it gently. It made the other looked up to his eyes and in that moment, was trapped in a trance of those blue eyes. He closed his face onto his, which was shorter than him so he bent a little, upon reaching the tip of his lips, he stopped for a second than asked, “You are defenseless. You don’t even intend to run away. Why? Do you want me to stop, Yun Zhou?”

            It is truly unfair of the evil hunter to tease someone who is embarrassed but, at the same time has an insatiable desire for him. It is so obvious why he didn’t run and the hunter, with a smirk is sarcastically giving him a chance to make a decision where he doesn’t intend to let him go from the start. And he knew Yun Zhou would never refuse such an invitation from him, only. The warrior, annoyingly but shyly said, with a gentle voice as if whispering, “Please, don’t.”

            After that, Alucard softly kissed Yun Zhou. As their lips touched, the kiss started a fire into their veins, until their passionately entwine their tongue, explore each other’s mouth. Each of their saliva being tasted, swallowed by each other and their hands, by rhythm move up and down behind their garments, which soaked with sweat, one from training and one from embarrassment. The warrior could not stop the kiss as his hands holds firmly on Alucard’s head, so he could kiss him deeper and deeper into ecstasy. While doing so, the hunter’s hands were busy stroking the warrior’s back, his stomach, then to his erotic and sexy nipples, which he could see from the dim light, were pinkish and hard. He decided to pinch and it shocked the other. Yun Zhou gave out a sudden cry, but more likely a moan for it turned on Alucard.

            “Your nipples are crazy sensitive,” as he repeatedly pinched his nipples. Then, he licked down, from his partner’s neck, to the chest, then surprisingly, to his hardened nipples. It made Yun Zhou jolted and moaned even louder. He quickly closed his mouth with both of his hands and try as hard as he could to control his voice, yet it is difficult when your sensitive part is being touched and explored in such a pleasurable way. He became more hard as Alucard suck his nipples so hard that lewd sounds were echoing through his eardrums. It was unpleasant to hear but it made him undeniably excited.

             “Please… Aah… Hah… It’s too… Aaah… Ahm… Intense… Alucard! Aah!” said the warrior while gasping and moaning with no end. But he is as hard as rock that he desired increase for something more. “I-I…want…”

              Alucard stopped for a moment as he heard what Yun Zhou was about to say. “Yea?”

              “…I need you… Inside me… I can’t take it anymore…”

             The hunter was definitely turned on by Zhou’s pleading that he quickly undressed the bottom of the warrior’s garments and forcibly turned him around to face the tree and then, he himself opened his belt, unzip his pants then pull his underwear down a bit, until he exposed his big hardened cock. Alucard was no longer in his senses, he could not wait any longer for he is too, at his limits for the desire to make Yun Zhou his. Though his consciousness almost faded, it still in his head that he could not hurt his partner. So with patience, he quickly covers his fingers with his saliva from his mouth and put it in Yun Zhou’s ass hole. He is trying to widened the hole so that it wouldn’t tear when he put his cock in. The warrior in another hand was panting and moaning for the fingers were slipping in and out from him, where it sometimes went deeper and almost pressed his sensitive part of his ass. He began to begged to put it in as his precum were dripping immensely from his cock. Climax, he has reached it but the only thing for satisfaction is for both of them to let it out whole-heartedly.

             Alucard with a grunt, manly moaning his way into his partner’s ass, which his big cock inserted deeper and deeper until the end. Yun Zhou was catching his breath as the big thing, spread wide inside him, slowly yet still painful. But pain was never enough compared to the ecstasy and temptation that runs through his veins, that reached to the point of breaking into pieces, made him loose his mind completely. After the movement stopped, Yun Zhou could feel the hunter’s cock was inside him, filled his ass until his stomach was only full of it. Then the hunter moves his hips, to and fro into his partner’s ass, with his cock goes in and out from the slippery and tight hole. The temptation keeps on growing, both for the giver and the receiver as the movements became faster than a minute ago. Yun Zhou’s saliva runs out from his mouth, his wild body reacting to every touch the hunter made-his hips, his neck, his thighs, his back, his chest-each part of him made him turned on even more. As Alucard was moaning more rapidly and thrusting his cock with more force, it hit on the warrior’s spot more often that made him moaned louder and his precum is dripping a lot more than earlier. He felt a tingling feeling in his stomach and with his short breath, he told Alucard that he is at his end.

              “Alu…card…Hah…Hah…I-I am…about to…cum! Aaah!” As he said that, the hunter didn’t respond but at the same moment, by mere coincidence, without a sigh but by the understanding of two souls, came together, one on the tree to the ground and one in the ass. The climax has reached its end and both satisfaction and exhaustion bring both of them down to the ground, sitting in front of each other. Pants, and grasps echoed through the night and Yun Zhou cleaned himself with a tissue that he brought in his pocket. Alucard, still exposing his cock chuckled. “I see you were prepared.”

            “Hah! This is ordinary. I carry these all the time,” while wiping his ass hole. The cum is still inside and made him feel disgusted. “I can’t take them out here… I have no choice but to do this in the bathroom.”

               The hunter had finished cleaning himself with the tissues. He stood up and stretches himself. “Sorry. I can’t hold back while I found how attractive you were.”

               “E-Excuse me?!” he said with embarrassment. Then he quickly stands up, wobbling and aching with pain at his hips but later, it was nothing as if it was a mere cut or bruise.

               “Should I help you getting it all out?”

               “Thank you but I can take care of myself. Besides, your invitations are deceiving. Don’t take me as a fool.”

               “Hahaha. Of course. But then...” he looked up to the stars. “I wish…we could be true to each other…”

               “…I guess time is merciless…and our demons, for all we do are for ourselves and our desires…We are blind by everything that are obvious by our visions.”

               “…Blind… Have we been blind this whole time? ...Who are you if not destined-“

               “Don’t spoke of destiny for it is merely what one might believe is what has been for them! …For, the truth…it was never meant for them…as truthful as facts are laid upon our road, destiny is just an illusion…”

               With that said, Yun Zhou left Alucard alone. He went inside the shadows until no footsteps were to be heard. The hunter didn’t even take a last look at the warrior and still staring at the solid ground with guilt, anger, and sadness, while reminding those words of reality which hit him hard on the head. An illusion? Does all those feelings were just mere illusion? No. Alucard could never accept the destiny to be a one-sided illusion for he felt Yun Zhou’s heart. He felt it deeply that they were at sync. “Destiny, why can’t you leave us a choice?” he said while looking up to the stars in the cold night.


	8. Chapter 8

            The Sun shines brightly, the cool breeze blew softly in the morning calls by the chirping, singing of birds flew around. Yes, it is a brand new day to start an event and it will begin soon enough after the wild spectators flood the seats in the arena and the participants take their special place at the waiting hall, patiently waiting to be announced by the speaker whom are the chosen ones to be the first to compete with each other. It is one of the moment where competitors are some anxious, scared and even excited. Nervousness are in each soul as in a fight whereas winners and losers are determined, where before it begun, would feel the need to win and the fear to be defeated. It is all a challenge, before and after the match. This is what the event is for, as an entertainment, and as a one in a lifetime experience. Though it will come by again but the feeling is so mutual with each other that to forget would be impossible, the feeling of losing and winning. More like, it is life and death. That was the purpose of this game after all. To make it real, to change a part of us and to suffer us with reality. The game, is dangerous, yet, never once shook these fearsome heroes to step back and flee from the battlefield. For one, it is a game and another, the temptation, excitement grows among them will never fade but only returned.

            Alucard left the lodge with the other heroes, Bruno, Lolita, Alpha, Akai and Clint. He thought that the Wasteland Drifter was staying at a lodge where his closest friend, Layla is staying at.

           “Naw. It was too expensive for me. ‘Sides, I’d rather be in an ol’ n’ crampy house than in a fancy hotel. The country soul sticks within me ya know!” the cowboy said at the breakfast table when it was only the two of them. The question suddenly popped up as the fact how close Clint is with that childish girl.

           While heading towards the stadium, they were having a random conversation with each other and some are noticing the other heroes whom are not grouped with them. All are heading to the same destination, by floating, teleporting, sprinting and overall, walking. The streets were overflowed with crowds yet there are the important and most royal heroes, passing by with such dignity on the opened path led by their henchmen or private soldiers. Once, people murmured the name Aurora, Queen of the North cut the crowd at the entrance of the stadium calmly when actually, participants have a VIP entrance far from the public one. Gossips flew at the air and some ears are sharp enough to catch the hot stories more than others around.

            “She does it again,” said the Ultimate Weapon, Alpha in a low tone, almost whispering but all of them could hear him. Not clearly but enough for them to made up their minds. He is a human in some parts but being remodeled as a cyborg, with bones made of high quality steel because of the scientists experiments on creating human-like weapons. Now, he with Saber served one of the Scholar City’s facility as bodyguards and mission executioners.

            “One thing that still amaze me, how the hell could you remember worthless data, a.k.a gossips rather than useful ones? Surely there’s a limit to those hard drives,” said Lolita while carrying her big hammer with two hands holding the grip on her shoulder. “Even Bruno here doesn’t remember much from last year except fighting data,” she continued laughing.

            “Gossips are not my liking. But I do remember our fun days. …Hey! I’m still human!”

            “What? And I thought you were a cyborg too,” said Akai with his big heavy ball of steel which he carries on his back.

            “And I thought how close we were, Akai for two years in every season we met!” shouted Bruno clearly unsatisfied on the situation he is in. He is entirely human but his legs for he lost those by a truck after saving a little girl who almost got hit by it. His legs got replaced with powerful robotic legs which include a special skill to play virtual soccer. Soon, it became a weapon for justice at his town.

            “Don’t blame him, Bruno. It is me who should be blamed for we have been friends for years yet I couldn’t tell you are human!” mocked Lolita to the red-headed Bruno who was about to shoot a ball to her.

            “Now now, children. Save yer’ energy for the big fight. We’re almost there,” Clint said while finished smoking and threw it at the nearest dustbin.

            As what the cowboy said, all of them could see the VIP entrance which flooded with few groups of people and heroes. These five heroes queued up at the line and while waiting, Bruno talked to Alucard.

            “Hey Alucard, you think you’d be in the first group?”

            “Who knows. I don’t care much which group I would end up because we are randomly chosen. Besides, the choosing method is not only random, but also in the eleventh hour before the match begins.”

            “And it doesn’t count whether you are an early bird or not. That’s the unfair part and the most annoying thing. But we get the big screen and watch others fight. Some of us even cheered for them and enjoyed the show. It’s kind of fair enough.”

            “I tell you, I often fall asleep while watching other games.”

            Bruno laughs and said, “You slum! At least learn something from how they fight. But I guess your own tactics are flawless.”

            “No, it’s not like that. I can’t stay awake even if I wanted to. I’m just too bored or tired. So actually, if I have nothing to do, anything but reading and sitting around in the house, I would train by myself or ‘vanquish evil’ that are lurking around far away from my base.”

            “You have lots of activities huh?”

           “I don’t actually. I just do something whatever doesn’t bore me to death!” he said sarcastically with a laugh which made Bruno sync with him. “It’s like they’re made up. Those activities.”

            “That aside, who are the heroes you wanted to be in your team today? I know I want Franco to be my tank and Yun Zhou to be the charger. He is skilled with his spear that no enemy could get away with it. He’s perfect for me to take hit and defeat enemies. But whoever may be, I will support them and deal damage for them,” said Bruno with a touch of confidence as he clenched his left hand and moves it towards his chest. Alucard had never, before a fight, thought of his teammates, strategies nor to be excited or afraid of the battle. He was calm as ever and the thought of winning and losing, he puts those aside so it doesn’t bother his concentration. On what? On surviving as it is the essence of winning battles as well as wars.

            “I don’t think about anyone but myself to be on my team,” Alucard said. He continued, “Means, whoever team up with me, it doesn’t bother me at all as long as we could work together, and do our parts well.”

            Bruno laughed. “You humor me Alucard with your opinion and seriousness as though I thought you were selfish. But it was just a non-biased statement. Nothing more. That could work.”

            It was their turn to be examined by the automatic scanner to scan their Bracers and after the machine recalled Alucard’s name, the door opened for him and he entered the white hall way until a huge hall met him at the end. It was so big like a theater for there were seats covered with soft fabric and sofas with leather, to ensure guests could feel comfortable and relaxed. There are tables around corners for the purpose of serving food for the participants. The menus follow brunch, lunch, tea time and dinner. The hall even has air-conditioners and red curtains hanged upon the ceiling to give a grand impact in it. From where Alucard entered, at the far left, the end of the hall, there’s a huge screen for which they could watch other heroes battle each other in the game. The outside seats are for the norms, and these luxuries are for the participants, which known as VIPs.

            As he doesn’t know who to greet as there are many heroes already doing their own business, and he even doesn’t know what to do except to get something to drink, he subsided that thought aside and goes to lean his back on the wall beside the entrance while waiting for his group. He crossed his arms towards his chest and looked around the big and grand hall. There are certainly many heroes-some are at the foods and drinks corner, others sit on a round table chatting with each other and few more doing their own things like reading, listening to music and even sleeping-yet his eyes were bothered none from them but something uncertain. He is definitely searching for something yet could not define-or tolerate-which is important for him. From beyond the left side, to the corners of the right side of the hall, even the second floor was scanned by him for over two minutes and the results were disappointing indeed as he let out a sigh. With a heart filled with hope, he was forced to give up searching as Alpha called his name and pat his shoulder. He came in last from the group.

            “Were you last?” Alucard asked after greeting him and stood straight.

            “No. There were others,” Alpha said, “but if you were talking about our group, yes I am.”

            Alucard looked around in search for Bruno and the others, but looks like most of them are occupied with their old friends and some went to the food corner.

            “Guess we’re alone then. Let’s grab a drink.”

            After Alpha agreed, both of them went to a table where there are lots of drinks served. The waiter kindly offered them a drink each and poured some for them. When Alucard was about to drink, he got distracted by his senses again, the same one when he felt being watched, or being followed behind like how Natalia would. Putting the drink on the table, he began by looking around the hall for any signs which would indicate the only person who would trigger his senses in a huge hall before the match even begins. It is not because of his instincts told him that, it was pure experience.

            The cyborg saw his peculiar actions and began asking him.

            “What’s the problem, Alucard?”

            “Oh, …nothing, maybe. Just feeling uneasy with the crowd. It has been awhile I’ve been to a place filled with people, to some kind of gathering like this.”

            “…Uh huh… I’m seriously not buying nor paying that. I can read your ‘lying meter’ and it reached red, which means you are worried, afraid and frustrated when I know. That’s why you lie because you were desperate to keep your secret.”

            “Stop analyzing me! …And why the hell would you install a ‘lying meter’?!”

            “It’s for battle. I’ve been lied to for many times…by the same opponent and now I finally have reached the solution.”

            “Where does this come from? Anyway just forget it.”

            “Hmm… I am not satisfied. You have 10 seconds to tell me or I self-distruct. 1…2...3-”

            “-What the hell, Alpha?! You asshole!”

            “…7…8…9…”

            “Alright! Alright! No one gets to be killed by minor things… Huh… I feel uneasy to the thought-I felt as someone is watching me from behind my back.”

            “Hmm…”

            “I’m telling the truth here so no explosions! Look, it’s a complicated feeling but I think I knew who that person is. That’s why I have been looking around in search for him. You’re a cyborg, you probably knew more than I do,” Alucard said while blushing to the fact.

            Alpha then chuckled with delight and gave a thumbs up, as if he knew the hunter’s façade. He said, “I’ll keep looking around then,” then continues drinking.

            With a face filled with embarrassment, Alucard drank his cocktail with one gulp and sighs with relief and worry. He doesn’t want anyone beside himself and the ‘other’ to know his sexuality and his weird feelings towards a man that he adored and fond of from the very first season he met.

            The cyborg went to the hunter and ask him a question-which he was forced to answer known to the fact he cannot avoid any of it-that made him refresh his sweet memories of the person he thought of. Also, it made him scared to hear the cyborg asked something as if he were a clairvoyant, that reads his thoughts on the moment. “So, how did you first met ‘him’?”

            Alucard grunted and pinch his brows both recalling the past and annoyed by the human-machine. “Before…I do so. How did you-”

            “Read your mind? I am a modern technology. Prediction is my little name.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback. Thank you for reading!

“Clear up lanes, guys!” Layla shouted to her team through her Bracer from the mid lane she was protecting.

            “On it,” answered Alucard while finishing some monsters in the jungle that bothered him. Then he headed with Eudora by his side to the bottom lane he was in charge off and met with two strong opponents, Chou and Miya.

            “We need to beat the archer first,” whispered Eudora to the hunter’s ears.

           After Alucard nod, both of them charge towards the enemies in pursue to combat. While the two of them are busy taking out enemies, their other allies, Yun Zhou and Tigreal were in pursuit of two other enemies, a mage named Nana and an assassin named Karina. Their tank was Franco who is defending the mid lane. Both Tigreal and Yun Zhou are having a hard time dealing with Nana as she always turns either of them into little rabbits, one of her magic tricks that everybody hates yet useful. And Karina was so talented at taking opportunities when they were launched in the air by that little cat. They almost died but everyone has their weaknesses. They stayed under their turret waiting for an opening, somewhere and even a glimpse is enough.

            “Tigreal, this is tough but I’ve got an idea. You must lure them near the turret. Do what you must. I’ll hide under the bushes and ambush them when they are close enough,” said Yun Zhou quietly to make sure that none has heard his plan.

            “Alright. But make sure they don’t kill me,” answered the knight with his big sword and shield stand bravely in front of the turret.

          The warrior quickly hid in the bush mentioned that is right beside the turret, close to it. He quietly observed the mage and Karina trying so hard to kill Tigreal and he pretended to be chased by while shouting, “I need back up! I’m dying!” The enemies were right in front of the turret and Yun Zhou, with his ultimate skill dash forward and captured Karina, pulled her into the turret zone then finished her off. Tigreal on the other hand used ‘Flicker’-an additional skill that could teleport heroes to some distance-and shoved Nana into the turret, making her vulnerable to escape and defeated her on the spot. Both of them shouted victoriously and make their way through destroying the second turret.

           Alucard’s part is also a success as he chased both of the enemies with the help of Eudora to stun them and took advantage of the situation. They joined Layla soon as they destroyed a turret. Now, the mid are being pushed by the five of them as they fight their way to defeat all of the enemies. As soon as the second mid turret has been destroyed, Alucard and Yun Zhou took the decision to defeat the Lord together, to get assistance in ending the game once and for a while Layla, Eudora and Tigreal defend the high ground and clear up lanes when needed.

           The hunter and the warrior stood in front of the huge, giant and mighty Lord who stands proudly with his big sword. “Who dares to stand before me, the glorious Lord!” he said with his eyes fixed below on the mortals. “I see. With your weapons without ease, shall you slay me for my service, but shall die in cold blood if not worthy!”

            “Ready, Alucard?”

         “Ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s end this quickly,” said Alucard before activating his ultimate and charged towards the Lord. Yun Zhou did the same while scorching himself with flames of bravery as his status increased. After a while of fighting, with the final strike, both of them deal a huge damage to the Lord and made him kneel on hold to his sword.

            “Both of you are worthy for my service. I shall accompany you with my power!” said the Lord disappearing through the air and seconds later, appeared from their base and march forward through the mid lane, clearing any enemies in his path to the enemies’ base. Yun Zhou and Alucard took their breaths and looked at each other. Both of them smiled.

            “We make a good team. I would like to team up with you in the near future for to be your opponent is unimaginable,” said the dragon warrior to the demon hunter.

            Alucard was caught up for a moment as he suddenly realized how amazing this guy is and how beautiful he is, with his long hair and fair skin. This was a weird moment to come up with compliments that were unusually for a guy, or for himself to think of. Put that aside, he said, “Oh yes, I certainly wouldn’t wish for more. You as my partner in battles, we would be unstoppable.”

            “Yes! Now, let us met our teammates. It’s unfair for them to be fighting alone. Heroes never fade!” As he shouted, he ran with his ultimate to catch up with his allies while Alucard followed him from behind with a wide smile, carved upon his face. In the end, their team won and all of them celebrated with cheers at the bar on the same day, which is at night after the battle. It was a night filled with celebration on the first year the event launched. It was the first season of spring, that these two men meet.

            From that day, the next day, and so the day after the next day, so called in every day of the week Alucard and Yun Zhou became the close of friends as they always go out together to train, eat and even fight side by side in the event. Not only the two of them, but they are in a group of seven, with Eudora, Clint, Layla, Nana and Tigreal, always hang out together in every season of the first year. The other heroes already have their own group of friends but that doesn’t mean they don’t get along well with them. It’s already a common thing, an exist phenomenon. Yet, all seemed normal until the love that Yun Zhou and Alucard have, became broken and it was because of cruel fate, they were forced to fight each other in the event. They would-when they were chosen the same time-be in the same team, but by the random decision made by the GM, a rather blunt and random destiny befalls them after as they experienced the unusual nature that stood by them.

         It was the second year of Autumn and as usual, in every season, for a week the event would be held. They were put into different teams which was not unusual, as there were some seasons they would be rivals. This made it the fifth time for the past two years. But, this season is different form the latter as their faces dropped, expressionless, almost emotionless and tired. Those faces as if they were about to give up hope, as if something had clouded their minds, their hearts from believing they could see and expect something more. Though they could not let their teammates down, they would give their all and decline any emotions during the match to claim victory. The mind could easily make sensible decision for a human, but a heart, if it takes over the man, rivalry could result into sanity. For the fifth time, they stood in front of each other with their weapons ready for combat. They stared for each other for some time, without any words to bother them with, as if they were strangers in a battle of death! Each teams’ allies are resurrecting and only the warrior and the hunter were left. Putting their emotions aside, the two heroes charged towards each other. It was forced, and then it became common. The person that Alucard was fighting is none other than his beloved one, yet, he felt nothing now and slashed at him mercilessly as though slaughtering a demon. Yun Zhou felt the same thing and without hesitation is trying to kill him. What did they felt? Surely it was anger, madness, confusion and for one thing sure, their eyes filled with sadness, which chained their feelings deep and cannot be convinced through simple advice. The climax has come and the result for that sword-slashing earlier, both of them are worn out. With both of their energy drained from the cause of fighting, the last hit would determine the winner. With feelings of intense guilt, hands-shaking with anxiety and faces twisted with anger, both of them gave each other a final blow which ended them at the same time. This is one of those moments where we rarely die (not literally) with the opponent at the exact time with only a few seconds different. But what was rare became apparent upon the hunter and the warrior’s situation and it forced them to think of something unusual and confusing. These made them give up for each other and pained themselves as the torture haunts your mind to the fact you kept on killing your lover. And it also changed them by feelings, emotions and mentally. This is, what was meant by the ‘fifth time’.

          The battle, has worn out their spiritual ties as lovers as one could imagine them swimming up when the current falls densely. Tried but still failed to do so and no conclusion was made. No, there was a conclusion but never was a solution. It ended mercilessly, pained their hearts with never-ending scars throughout their lives. Now, both of them are left with confusion, unreasonable lust and insensitive heart. It has something to do with fate, as Alucard had several times asked Rafaela for assistance. Yet destiny is cruel enough to let two souls hurt each other, where they were meant to be forever.

           The battle ended with Yun Zhou’s team won the battle where his team shouted victoriously but for the warrior, it was heartbreaking performance. He left the team earlier that day and did not even have the chance to celebrate with them. Eudora, as one of Yun Zhou’s earliest friends came knocking to his room to comfort him as she already has a hint of what’s bothering him. The confrontation was useless. The warrior is a typical yet sensible man but has times he would want to be alone. As an old friend, she understood so left. Yun Zhou knew he would not come to the event again to see the results beyond probabilities. But by money and to evolve skills, no hero could deny this profitable event. So he sat alone, thought about all those mysterious deaths which poisoned his mind to focus something unimportant in his life.

           On another part, Alucard was thinking about the same thing. It mattered to him the most as he could not keep thinking about fate and destiny, the meaning of life and deaths after consulting with the Wings of Holiness. All was well, until they took what was trifle into a bigger scope. To search for a meaning when it was in front of them all along, made them lost in confusion, made them into idiots circling around their own understanding which they deny from the start. The passion they had, as mere friends developed into something more obscure. Like a strong fire, so strong that it burns everything into ashes and left nothing to give.


	10. Chapter 10

“Your attention please! Everyone, please pay attention!” a voice came from the speakers in the hall, “I repeat, your attention please! Everyone, please pay attention!”

            All of the heroes who were talking, laughing and enjoying themselves became quiet and listened for the announcement. “Yes, first of all let me introduce myself. I am the Battle Conductor and welcome to Mobile Legends! We are at a starting point here and looks like there are many hungry spectators who enjoy watching fights and battles. Can’t wait huh? Then before we start, as tradition, let us hear a short speech from the GM! Give an applause everyone!”

            Both the spectators and the participants gave an applause and on the screen showed the red curtains opened, revealed a man dressed in a robe and a hood appears. “Welcome everyone!” said the GM, “And specially the heroes who came faraway just to join another season of this sacred battle. I am eternally grateful for your existence as this game would not be successful without them. Without further ado, I would like to officially mark the grand opening and start of the game! Good luck everyone and be the battle ended victoriously for you all!”

           After the GM finished his words, he left from the screen and the TV showed back to the Battle Conductor. “Alright! Attention to all spectators, please take your seats as the game will begin shortly. For the participants, it’s time to pick the heroes and the team you would be in.” As he announced that, most of the heroes in the hall exclaimed with excitement for they can’t wait to battle. The conductor continued, “The hero selection will begin in ten minutes. During that time, we strictly advise you to prepare for the battle as once the selection ends, the chosen will be ushered quickly to the waiting room and we will conduct the next step, to form teams. As we all have been informed, this is a random pick and not based on the early bird or the last on the list. So we advise all heroes to prepare whether to be picked or not.”

            Soon, all of the heroes get themselves ready for the big shot. Who would be lucky to run the first game? No one knows. Alucard drank himself a big glass of water to make sure he doesn't get dehydrated during the first half of the battle. Besides, it’s difficult to move and to fight when you have something in your pocket. He even felt his stomach for any signs to go to the toilet, but gladly nothing so far. Suddenly, Layla came from behind and spook him a bit. She, Miya, Nana and Clint told him good luck and he with a forced smile, said the same. When they are out of sight, he saw Rafaela approach him. “I hope you are feeling well, my friend,” she said.

            Alucard while scratching his head said, “Hi there, Rafaela. Well, I have been good… Hope you don’t ask too much now!” he said while laughing pathetically as he knows the fact Rafaela knows too much of himself, and to hide what happened last night from her knowing. To let an Angel know, that would be embarrassing.

            “Dear, you must be tired thinking about today. Let me heal your stamina a bit. Healing's prayers for you.”

            “Thanks. I feel refreshed now.”

            “Good. Now, I best be with my group. I hope to see you in battle. Bye, Alucard.”

            Both of them waved each other and once again, Alucard was left alone so he decided to get closer to the screen and the clock from his Bracer shows it is almost time for the selection. Then, Bruno called out to the hunter and he walked towards the soccer player. “Hey man, are you ready?” said Bruno while patting his back.

             Alucard answered, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Both of them looked at the screen.

           The Battle Conductor appeared on the screen, but only in a little box on the top right of it. On the major part of the screen shows ten lucky cards, which filled with the selected heroes opposite it. The GM already picked it perfectly for an insane battle of the game. He purposely wanted for the audience to love it.

           Hearts beat rapidly, of the unknown results, what more to be expect in a random selection filled with odds. It makes one excited and scared at the same time. To be chosen or not, that is what feared them! The Battle Conductor continues proudly on the screen, “Alright! Here is the first hero who would compete in this lovely and fine morning. The hero is…”

             The first card flips and it shows the face of Miya.

            “Miya!”

             The camera and spotlight shone only to the preferred hero and she was smiling to the crowd through the big screen of the arena. “Wise choice,” said Miya.

            “Now, for the second hero is…”

             The second card flips and the face of the gruesome orc is on the screen, Balmond.

            “Balmond!”

             The ogre stood proudly in the spotlight and shows his fierce expression to the spectators as a sign to be feared of.

            “Step right up for the third hero and it’s…”

             The third card flips to the face of Eudora.

            “Eudora! The Lightning Soceress!”

             The mage was a bit surprised to see herself on screen. Then she bowed and said, “I gratefully insist.”

            “Now, things are getting hot for we will see who our next hero is! It’s…”

             The face of an unexpected hero came to the screen. He just came by this season.

            “Gatotkaca!”

           Gatotkaca was even unexpected to get picked on the first game. From a sitting position, he straightened himself and wave to the crowd but didn’t say a word. Then he sat quietly at his place once more.

            As the card flips one by one on the big screen and the chosen heroes got called on to be the first group to fight, those ten heroes are made up with really strong offenses and little defense so some thought this group would bring an extravagant battle for the spectators. It was a relief for both the hunter and warrior for they do not want to be the breakfast. It’s already enough for them to be feeling uneasy entering the hall and worried to be chosen in the same group and to be separated during battles, to be enemies in the game in this season again. It has been the fifth time they had been put into different teams and it pained them so much that they are afraid yet still sexually attracted towards each other, proved the existence of care in their hearts.

           The selected heroes got ushered quickly by the waiters and waitresses to another isolated waiting room where the forming of two teams-red and blue-would be held. The other heroes in the big hall took their seats in front of the big screen. Before so, there were groans, sighs and even cries of joy for the selection was to be expected and unexpected for the participants. In the small waiting room stood the ten fearsome heroes who would soon be let out into the battle after less than 15 minutes. The Battle Conductor entered the room shortly and greeted the heroes with a cheerful smile, one would expect a professional in his job. He then explains the rules and regulations and reminded them how it was important for them to know the advantages in their battle to the fullest. As he finished talking, he left the room and appeared live on the screen again, to announce the blue and red teams. From that point, all of them know the groups would be sent on their position and the war begins.

            “Hello again ladies and gentlemen,” the conductor began talking while holding a small piece of paper on one hand. He began to read it. “Without further ado, our heroes are ready as ever and here comes the big shock! Whether they are ready for this decision or not, let us see them shall we?”

             The screen shifted to two different side of cards, five blue cards on top and the others are red in colour at the bottom of the screen. There is a ‘VS’ between them. In uniform, the cards turnover to the faces of the ten heroes. It was a big shocked as how the decision was made with some form of recklessness and preposterous, proven by the calculating machines and professional observers through life experience. Alpha, Saber, Bruno, Roger, Gord, Tigreal, Freya and Karina were amongst the critics and their comments are very inexcusable.

             “This is hell man! What in the world did the GM eat last night? It’s impossible for the Red team to win like this,” Bruno exclaimed while typing with his virtual keyboard projecting from his right wrist.

               Gord was exceptional towards Bruno. “With the Blue team on offense, the match could end with the fastest record in history.”

               “I think this is a test. Yes, the GM is probably doing this for the sake of his experiments,” Karina’s voice could be heard from the balcony and everyone who heard her looked up.

               “So we are just test subjects! That’s cruel! I don’t want to be played with!” Layla cried with fear and panicked.

               All of the heroes in the hall murmured to each other and the sounds echoed until it became loud and louder. Then Freya tried to calm everybody, “Please calm down! Don’t be worried. We must trust on the GM for now as there’s not much of a choice left for us.”

               “So… It is luck what we're after, after-all,” murmured Moskov in a hoarse voice, almost whispering to himself in disappointment. “As life is unfair, we must hope for the best then,” he said to everyone in the room.

              Suddenly, the Battle Conductor continued his news, “Well, since everyone has calmed down, let us start the battle at once! Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats and enjoy the show! To the selected heroes, I wish you all good luck and have fun!” The big screen then shows the two groups at their own base. Both of the groups are preparing themselves-warming up and planning their eleventh-hour strategy. The Blue team consists of Balmond, Eudora, Gatotkaca, Vexana and Ruby while the Red team is filled with Lapu-Lapu, Sun, Natalia, Miya and Clint. With the Red team has less percentage of winning, no wonder why the crowd deny the fairness of the election from the GM. Basically, the Blue team has two powerful mages, and three tanks, that could push and destroy enemies without a deal. The Red team has a disadvantage as there are two marksmen, which are vulnerable to magic. But the team has a talented assassin which could ambush enemies and make them defenseless. Though she too is vulnerable towards magic and cannot take out tanks easily. The probabilities are certain, yet it is too early to decide whereas the turning point, the miraculous change could be in store among them and make a difference then ruin the hypothesis. The heroes stood motionless and are ready to launch into action at their bases. As the light on their Bracer turns green from red, all of them are in the battle field.


	11. Chapter 11

            Alucard returned to his group from taking a short nap at the end of the hall, far south from the screen, at one corner on a small two-seat sofa. It was quiet there and no one would take a stroll or to hang out except for the ones who likes to be left alone, so he was at peace for 30 minutes before he was awake for the toilet. He yawned when walking over towards his groups of roommates. Alpha noticed his existence from afar and watched him approached them.

            “You look like you could use another 30 minutes,” the cyborg said when the hunter was close to them. The other three-Akai, Lolita and Bruno-turned to see him afterwards.

            “There you are, hero! I never knew that you really sleep during the fights…” said Bruno with a sneer. “You missed the good part! It was epic!” he continued.

            “Did it end? What’s the score?” asked Alucard after he took a seat beside Lolita.

            “The battle is still ongoing. The score is 7-5. Blue team on the lead,” said the girl beside him.

            “Guess all of you critics, except the optimists, were right.”

            Bruno then object Alucard statement. “That’s when your wrong, you sloth. I’ll tell you, the first half of the battle was tight. You know how Natalia loves to surprise attack her enemies and kill them when defenseless. Especially in the jungle, where it’s like her territory so whenever an enemy is busy defeating monsters they encountered, she would attack them. But she cannot teleport much so some places are safe to farm in. The Blue team did an awesome offense with the ‘2-1-2’ strategy, with Balmond and Vexana on top lane, Eudora mid and the rest on the bottom lane.”

            Suddenly, Lolita interrupts Bruno. She laughs and shouts, “Bottom!” and some of the contestants in front glanced at them. Bruno then quieted the girl with an angry gesture of ‘Shush’.

            He continued, “The score was 3-0 when the Red team reforms and pushed the mid lane. As Sun’s ability was able to summon three of his copies, Eudora became vulnerable and decided to retreat but damn, there was no escape route for her as Natalia and Clint was at the back, trapped her then killed her. The turret got destroyed afterwards with Miya on assist on the front. Lapu-Lapu was on defense, cleaning up lanes and push the bottom lane after the enemies gone back to assist at the mid. So the first turret on the bottom lane got destroyed too. Then the second turret of the mid-lane destroyed before reinforcements came from the front and behind the group of four-mind you that Natalia can’t do group fights much so she disappeared into the jungle-blocking their way and attacked the Red team. The fight, I tell you, was intense! Two of the Red team died and by surprise, they could take out three of the Blue team, which make the score to 3-5. It was a comeback, an odd one, one of a kind. The only ones survived was Vexana and Ruby. They both flee when their Health Points (HP) are below 50% and their tanks got killed. For the other team, Miya and Sun died while Clint and Lapu-Lapu barely survived. I am impressed by the cowboy as his HP was 2% and got away by Vexana’s powerful curse. He was lucky I perceived.”

            “Well, he did flipped his coin before he entered the battle ground,” said Alucard after hearing those detailed report.

            Bruno was half-disbelief, yet joined the flow. “Did he get heads then?”

            “Yes he did.”

            “That explains his hectic luckiness. Fyi, he escaped death for three times now.”

            “What the? Seriously?”

            “Yeah. One with Gatotkaca’s ability, the one he sent enemies airborne on an area, second is with Natalia’s smoke screen-he barely survived but he got out with his HP below 10%. He could’ve died with one hit of Natalia’s big claws!”

            “Three,” Akai suddenly joins in. “Clint by Balmond. He was really mad to the fact that gunslinger got away from him.”

           “He always gets mad on any enemy who got away from him,” said the hunter while stretching himself. “So, what’s the situation now?” he continued asking Bruno, which he knew this man is by far, that he had known, one of the most trustable observer as a human with a mind-like computer with the support of modern technology. He is not digital himself, yet he could enlighten the very hearts and minds of humans-a skill that differs from an artificial intelligence. He is very observant and informative. His knowledge of battle strategies are wide too so there is no doubt on any words he would have said about his plans, his hypothesis, opinions and conclusions. Trustworthy in every way, people around regain confidence without doubt the outcome he predicted.

            “Well now, and I thought someone was not interested 30 minutes ago. Based from the battle ongoing now-or you want the second half? No? Then right now the situation is very tight. The marksmen are getting vulnerable due to the growth of magic power from the Blue team which gets stronger and stronger. The fighters and tanks got stronger and their armors began to increase much. You see the Red and Blue team’s turrets? Red got only two inner turrets still standing but looks like half of the mid turret is almost down. Natalia was a good push to the fact that mostly she left the team battle alone and charged solo. And since she is vulnerable towards magic. The Blue team, as you observed, or see-I know you don’t care a lot about details unless I told you- the inner turrets are still 75% in good condition. I see Miya, Clint and Lapu-Lapu are pushing themselves, going on defense mode while the Red team took over 80% of the battlefield. Well, can’t count Natalia as she is hidden in the jungle but as the enemy team knows how dangerous doing solo now, Natalia is at a disadvantage to ambush enemies.” Bruno sighs and said with a disappointed tone, “I guess, we could predict the obvious that we see with our naked eyes. The outcome of it.”

           The hunter looked up at the screen and saw what might be the end of the battle looks like. To picture takes a lot of effort of imagining, and be sensitive towards a situation. One must consider every little detail into the sketch. Then by the power of the human mind, would unravel the mysteries of the present, for the main purpose of removing doubts which are unsettling and bothersome. Whether it could be it or not, the answers would be told later.

            “By the way, how much longer this fight will end? I need estimation because my eyes are beginning to drop. Alpha?” Alucard asked while rubbing both of his eyes.

            Alpha uses his virtual computer in his head while watching the big screen and rewinding which he had recorded. “Due to the many possibilities may occur in this fight, for now I am confident this game will be over less than 15 minutes and 30 seconds from now.”

            “Great. Spare me ten minutes. I’m hitting the sofa again,” said the hunter, standing and ready to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm firmly and forced him to sit back at his chair.

          “That’s enough there, young man. You have to sit down and watch until the end. Stop being stubborn and disrespectful towards your friends,” said Lolita with a stern voice. She really dislikes annoying personalities, especially egoists. Alucard may be a bit ego about fights but he never was in the battlefield. He had no choice but to sit and watch the show for the last thing he ever wanted was to get beaten before the real fight. And hitting or hurting girls far away from the battlefield was not his normality.

           The hunter then remembered something essential which resulted the selected participants of the first group. “Guess what, Bruno. Clint also flipped his damn coin after breakfast.”

           The Protector was awed, mouth opened hearing the unbelievable cowboy was destined for luckiness today.


	12. Chapter 12

            The match ended with the last five on five battle between the Blue team, which is led by Balmond, and the Red team being led by Lapu-Lapu. The winner, as being foretold by various contestants in the big hall which some have expected and others put little hope on the probability of the impossible, yet the results were ordinary but astonishing. The heroes went out from the arena, through the private waiting room, then entered the hall once again. They wore tiring expression, to the ones who have their spirits down because of the loss they have to overcome. For the winning team, they did not care for the dirt upon themselves, and the exhaustion they were pulled into, for the happiness on how victorious their fight was as if nothing could break their fighting spirits. The mages came in gracefully, without a thought to their appearances. Then the fearless tanks entered with those glorious aura, as if they had win a war which was their pride to maintain as the mighty ogre and as the god among warriors.

         The audience, the heroes in the hall gave an applause and congratulate the winning team. The losing team without time to waste goes to their group of friends. Clint the Wasteland Drifter, after meeting with his friends, he went to Bruno’s group which consists of his roommates at the back of the crowd. They were sitting at their chair, which in front of them stood a rectangular table, fit for four people at most. Alucard was sitting at the side of it and when he saw Clint wave at them, he waved back and asked the group to join him. It was an act of encouragement, which is one of the common things in the event that most participants do to support each other. It is an act of self-righteous as they know, there is a price for everything in this world yet it doesn’t mean nothing is priceless. People appreciate others, if they believed they will be appreciated back. That is the essence of life. In battle, winning or losing, encouragement needs no differentiation of it. That is the reason for a simple wave-any kind of wave-means one has one’s back. It is a belief. Nothing more.

            “Great job, Clint. You handled pretty well defending the bottom lane and assisting Ruby. You earned that ‘MVP’, man,” said Bruno while offered his hand to Clint.”

            The cowboy shook his hand and said, “Well, that’s what er' man does. To help the missus.”

            “I wish you would be my marksman, Clint! You are very skilled, better than soccer boy here,” said Lolita with a laugh after mocking her friend.

            “Don’t compare us marksman! You should consider the facts on how different our skills are that determines our identity as heroes. You should know that by now,” Bruno complains and advises Lolita in a disagreement towards the little girl’s statement. But she just yawns and ignored. Then Clint thanked all of them for their support. He said he wanted to relax at his lodge for he is so tired.

           “Tell me how your battles went when you’re done. I’m hittin’ the shower and get myself somethin’ to eat. Good luck fellas’!” The cowboy left the hall after waving to the group.

            “I guess losing really got him. In his heart,” said Akai after returning to his seat with his hands filled with food.

          “W-What the hell, Akai?! You have to behave, son,” Lolita was shocked to see some loads of food. Dumplings, wantan, noodles, chicken wings and some deserts being laid out on the table in front of him. Bruno, Lolita, Alpha and Alucard just looked at the hungry panda eat his food, deliciously and pleasingly.

            “But you only at one hour and 23 seconds ago. Even a tiger won’t get that hungry easily,” said Alpha in his cyborg accent.

            “I am a panda. Not a tiger. I must eat before the fight! You won’t know who’s next on the list. I’m actually preparing myself. You guys should too.”

            “Um… Thanks for the offer there but I’m good. Did eat a while ago and I’m full just seeing you eat all that…” said Alucard feeling uneasy with his stomach.

           “Aright then. How about you Alpha? Want some of my food? You sure drinking oil will give you the energy you need?” Akai offered some of his food to the cyborg but he declined.

           “That is very kind of you but eating that much portion will fail my artificial RAM. My data retriever will get loaded and slowed. It will burden me in the fight later.”

           Meanwhile, Bruno was with his virtual computer, doing his work mostly analyzing and planning the right strategy if he were to be grouped with tanks, supporters, fighters or mages. He mostly doesn’t like to be bothered when he is concentrating and others around who knew him would leave him be. He has his temper and not because people are afraid of it, it’s because they respect each other. Lolita was bored so he talked to Alucard who was relaxing with his legs up on the table and leaned himself back with the chair swaying slowly.

            “Hey, Alucard. Do you intend to be in the same group as Yun Zhou again this season?”

            That question rang through his mind over and over again as if he was to understand it deeply even though it was clear.

            “W-What?” he said pretending he didn’t heard her.

            “You, with Yun Zhou this season. You know, teaming up like you guys do.”

           He felt something pierced his heart, and it was painful indeed when he thought of Yun Zhou. Sure they hadn’t teamed up since last season and seeing the new possibilities of them to be in a team was assuring. Yet, he feared destiny to put them in different teams again. The feeling of defeating enemies, rivals and friends was the simplest duty of all, but for the love of his life, he cannot lay a single scratch on him, as if he was precious among any other souls that he ever met. Memories rose from the deep mind and blood was the vision he saw, vividly on the cold ground where lay his beloved half consciously hang on for life. He himself were covering with blood from the crucial fight they had. He was hanging on to his sword for dear life, breathing heavily and with no strength left, both of them left unconscious side by side. The last moment, which left a scar in his heart was Yun Zhou’s pained expression. He instead felt a deeper pain, made him fear the unknown that would bestow upon his fate. To watch him die by his hands, he was overwhelmed with immense guilt even though it was a game, yet it felt so real. Mercy isn’t beside him anymore as it haunts him every night. The nightmare didn’t stop for days and black, round patches appeared in his eyes for a week. He was beginning to get crazy, insane if not for Rafaela to cure his anxiety and gave him useful advice. From then on, they became apart and people would already begin to notice yet they never fully know the reason behind it. Yun Zhou too, became aware of his own feelings from the moment they virtually died together for five times in a row. It has become clear to Alucard that the warrior felt the same yet he will take the path to avoid any necessary heart-brakes in the near future, for mutual feelings, which he believed will only result to both disappointments.

            Alucard sat properly with both of his legs on the floor and his body straighten up after relaxing for awhile. Then he said to Lolita, “I don’t care now. Whether we’re teaming up or not this season, doesn’t concern me in the least.”

           “What’s wrong with that attitude? Did you guys fight back then and I quite remember the last time you hang out was last winter. Now is fall and, oh, sorry there. I didn’t realize you guys were fighting until now…”

            “Of course, Lolita! You didn’t because you’re so optimistic in every sad expression people made. Even with people who isn’t in a good mood. Your traits will backfire you someday though it is good yet, I must deny so,” Bruno stopped for a moment and stated the obvious.

            “I didn’t know because no one told me!”

            “You could at least observe!”

            Then Alucard interrupts them, “Shut up! It’s not a useful issue to be fighting about. Some personal things cannot be touched and are not worth to be discussed…”

            Then the three of them sat quietly until Alpha said, “The second match will start about ten minutes. Does the next participants will get chosen now?”

            As soon as he made that random statement, the face of the Battle Conductor appears at the screen and therefore, the second hero selection begins.


	13. Chapter 13

It is eleven in the morning and the second battle of the event has ended. The winner is the blue team, consists of Johnson, Hayabusa, Alice, Hilda and Alpha. There was no marksman on the team, unlike the red team that has the hybrid profession, Roger who when in human form uses his ultimate gun and when transform into a wolf, he has incredible scent, strength and agility that fights in a close distance. The red team, with the other four members-Gord, Lolita, Nana and Saber-lost with the score of 10 to 9 kills. It was an incredible fight and probably one of the most intense battle of the season as everyone clapped their hands, gave an applause to the heroes as they came into the big hall, whether if they won or lose. Even the guests that sat at the bench round the arena were shouting, screaming at their names for giving the best of experience to the viewers. It was entertaining, and that’s what matters for the spectators as it was their intention to be one.

           After the battle ended, Saber from the red team came towards Alpha, his rival in the battle whom also his friend from the same dimension. He said to the cyborg, “That was a fight, Alpha. Congratulations.”

             “Thank you. You fight well back there. Maybe we are what they called, ‘The Strongest Man-Made Technology’.”

             For a moment, Saber looked at his hand which was covered with high-quality steel and he thought himself living as a machine. He wanted something more, a deeper meaning to his existence rather being the one to be controlled and serve as a machine would do. It was a moment of denial. “I see. Serving our masters is what we’re programmed for. Not to be recognized by anyone, nor ourselves. It is best to leave the impression that we are ‘like’ common humans-as the creators would want us to believe.”

             “...You mean, by breathing?”

             “By sparing their lives,” he answered before going to his own lodge which was not the ones Alpha and his other friends stayed at.

           The cyborg then returned to his friends and they all welcomed him with big smiles. Lolita rushed to hug him before came Akai’s arms, wrapped around them. Alucard just watched from the sidelines, the happy family got together as if Alpha just accomplished something big. Bruno didn’t hug but afterwards came to Alpha and told him all the bizarre moments of the battle. While they were busy talking, the hunter got distracted by something else, which interest him that made him glanced at a familiar group. It filled with the common heroes he had seen for almost every season. They would never miss the event for as long as he had remembered and he actually focused his vision to the warrior, who was currently laughing aloud listening to the stories of Johnson about the battle. He could see them laughing, including Nana who lost but couldn’t resist the jokes. Johnson is a carefree and very reliable man and machine. He is trustable in many ways and many people liked him and he would always hang out with Nana, Freya, Tigreal, Layla, Miya, Rafaela, Eudora and Yun Zhou. They had become a group and would sometimes be found together every season. Yun Zhou, is what caught Alucard’s attention, where he was laughing his heart out. He was happy and enjoyed the company. This made the hunter’s heart feel at ease and a warm feeling started to grew within him. Suddenly, the warrior’s head turned on instinct to the direction of someone who intentionally observed him. At that moment, their eyes met and a flush of embarrassment were visible on Yun Zhou’s face that it made Alucard chuckled. Then they stared each other for a while and dazed as if trying to reach out towards each other. But something interrupted Alucard.

            “Hey, are you listening Alucard?” asked Bruno who looked dissatisfied with the hunter’s reaction.

            “…No.”

            “What the hell, man? I just gave some advices about the battle to all of us and you’re not even listening?!”

            “Sorry, man. I was, um… Remembering something else.”

            “Probably the night he slept with him,” said Lolita while giggling.

            Then all of them gave a shocked face except Bruno who knows very well of the elf’s queer behavior. “Just ignore her.”

            After a while of explanation, they were approached by Layla’s group, which weren’t to be expected. Alucard became nervous as his sweat can be seen from his forehead, his lips quivered a bit and his heart raced to face Yun Zhou. Layla and Tigreal are the first ones to greet Bruno’s group, then all of them shook hands with each other. Alucard just put up a smile to all of them until he met the one he was both looking forward to meet and to avoid. Both of them said nothing to each other but only gave short smiles for respectability and manners. When they shook, Alucard felt a bit happy that he could at least touch him for he missed him so much after all the times he’d been away before the event. It’s looks like Yun Zhou felt the same thing as he was blushing and didn’t even dare to see him eye to eye. The happiness grew within the hunter until for a second later, a form of electricity was rushing in his veins, made him looking at the other with solemnity. Quickly, after the warrior saw what was in his eyes, he began to notice a hand was about to touch his cheek but he grabbed hold of it in time and told him quietly that they need to talk somewhere else. He grabbed Alucard’s wrist and dragged him out from the group and head to a small hall way which leads to the rest room and the storage room. But before so, they heard Layla’s voice, calling out to them.

            “Hey Yun Zhou, Alucard, where are you guys going?”

            The warrior hesitated to answer and wanted to ignore her but instead he just answered the question. “We need to talk. Be right back.”

          They were in front of the storage room, with Yun Zhou’s back facing Alucard. He was bending a bit, putting both of his hands on his knees as if he was exhausted. Well, he was. Alucard waited for he knew how embarrassing the warrior felt and frustrated with his feelings, probably. Then he said, “What is it that you wanted to talk?”

            After a minute of calming down, he straightened up and faced Alucard, with a red face and breathing faster than usual but unlike before they first came here. “I suddenly feel anxious! M-My heart can’t stop pounding and it’s driving me insane because of your…”

            “…Touch?”

            “It’s just, making me hard to breath and I knew I can’t stand the crowd so I needed a space to-”

            Not a moment later, two hands, one was a bit big and the other small, held Yun Zhou’s cheek and the hunter’s lips were upon the other’s. It was a rushed kiss yet soft and tender. When their lips apart, Alucard whispered in a seductive tone, “Breathe. Slowly.”

          Yun Zhou was captivated and surrendered his mind and body to him. He breathe accordingly, as well as Alucard and continued kissing each other. A hand pulled the warrior’s hips closer to him and their bodies collide while their lips entwined. They both felt warmth and the magnetic attraction between them as if they couldn’t let go. Then both of them stopped to look at each other, before Alucard hold the warrior closely to him, more like hugging and rests his chin on the shoulder. It was quiet, for the only thing that was to hear was their breathing and heartbeat. Yun Zhou was worried if someone might come here.

            “That’s enough. Someone might come here.”

            But Alucard didn’t move a muscle. “Please, just a few more minutes.”

           They hold onto each other, as if there is no tomorrow, as if the world doesn’t have an ending, as if they would never be torn apart. But, at that moment, both of them didn’t thought the happiness they could have. It was…the pain to leave each other for the greater good.

            Suddenly Alucard asked, “Why does it have to be like this?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well, it’s obviously you hate me and I hate myself for not doing better for us. But, here we are. Kissing, and hugging and comforting each other for there are no greater reason for us to look onto each other because we feel the same. I liked it, and you liked it too, don’t you? I mean, I know you do.”

            “I never hated you. I only blame the fact that I have to watch you die in front of me. It hurts, Alucard,” said Yun Zhou while staring far onto the wall in front of him. He continued, “My decision would be to not be close to you as doing so would lessen the pain. The battle should never involve any pity or feelings lest it would only torture one’s heart. That was my theory.”

            Alucard looked at Yun Zhou in the eye. “I have hurt too. But being with you is pleasurable, peaceful and made me realize how I need you greatly by my side.”

            “Yet the truth is, I don’t. Either outside or in the war, the fear is unstoppable unless I was to be far from your existence. It is better to make decisions that never left us in regrets.”

             “Then, do you ever regret being with me?”

          “…I would never. But I believed this relationship is a short-haul for us in this life. We can’t really be together as it hurts us so much. It is rational to be considerate of your future as I predicted…'us' won’t have one,” the warrior said with solemnity while holding both of Alucard’s hands. He continued, “Maybe we did… fell in love… But it doesn’t last… I know so, though I hoped it would never… It’s a sad thing but that is life, Alucard.”

            Suddenly, with his heart felt in vain, he held the warrior’s hands and said, “I…deny this cruel destiny! This is not the end, Yun Zhou. It’s because of this game that made us feared each other.”

             “That may be right but, please, Alucard. Respect my decision. Don’t make the pain in my heart deeper than the pain of my wounds at war.”

           With that, both of them nodded each other and they left the hall and joined their groups once again. Both of them greeted their own group with forced smiles and calm gestures. When asked about their conversation, they would lie about it and make something up to close the question. But in Alucard’s situation, anyone would buy his words except for the malicious cyborg, Alpha who uses his lying meter on anyone. Still, he lied to the group then made a sharp glare towards Alpha as a sign to not interfere his own privacy thoughts or try snooping out the truth. The cyborg gave a thumbs up and clearly, his secrets are safe. He sighed in relief but also in vain while thinking about Yun Zhou but after the big and wide screen being changed to the face of the Battle Conductor, he needed to focus and let all that is dearly aside. He felt, it was his turn to be chosen.


	14. Chapter 14

The Battle Conductor has decided the next participants that would enter the battle arena. And by the love of fate, the chosen ones are unexpected, to be denied and unacceptable by certain people, especially Alucard and Yun Zhou, as both of their faces dropped as well as their hearts felt sick mixed with worries. “The selected participants are Cyclops, Karrie, Franco, Yun Zhou, Karina, Minatour, Yi Sun Shin, Rafaela, Aurora and…” up to this point, the Battle Conductor began to suspense the audience of who the last candidate may be. Alucard was anxious, because he feared the truth, the random isn’t random anymore. Then two seconds later, “…Alucard! Please give it up for your heroes ladies and gentlemen. As usual, the participants please be led quickly to the waiting room and we will see all of you people shortly! Stay tuned,” ended the man on the screen.

              Destiny is upfront and took his seat on the front to what will become of these two depressing mortals. He is sly, a very mean one that took the freedom of love and life from these two. He can’t leave them alone. It was too entertaining for him to let go, to set them free and to feel happiness. Instead, he let them in despair, lost their sensibility to fight for their rights to feel what they were destined to feel, to last. His one and only reason, was to test them, made them into lab rats, putting them into an experiment chamber and observe how much suffer they could take in until it was all over, until both of them ended it. He has one theory, probably two if accounted for the probabilities might change. One was, they could not last to the fact they have absolute differentiation towards their inner instincts upon the same situation they’re into. The other was, of hope they could survive and last forever as one of them has the will to fight and the other just lacks intuition but follows the heart at truth. He will watch, he will observe, until how will these two miserably ended up.

             “How the hell did I got picked up last and in the same selection?” thought Alucard in the waiting room with all the other participants who are waiting to be release into the battlefield.

             Then before the announcement of the group selection, Rafaela comes up to meet Alucard. “Dear Alucard, do take care of yourself and whatever the choices may be, don’t take it by heart and face it with all your might, decent hunter.”

              “Yea. Thanks. I hope I could take it.”

              “I knew how you felt about it. You are lucky that Vexana isn’t here.”

              “Yea well, I…don’t feel lucky whether with or without her.”

              “Huh? What do you mean?”

             Before Alucard could make up his mind to answer her question, the screen in the waiting room turned onn and showed the selected participants being assigned in their groups. It shocked, not only the hunter, but also the other who had felt the same fear as he. When they are led to the gates, the entrance of the arena, Alucard tried to focus on the objective, that is to win for the team and forget about anything else that might bother him and his fight. He is in the Red team, consists of himself, Minatour, Aurora, Karina and Yi Sun Shin, while the rest are the Blue team. Yes, the decision was final, absolute and no turning back. They will fight each other again, but he hoped for God to not let him meet with 'him' alone for it will end in a one-on-one battle.

            Suddenly, one of his teammates came to him and expressed some good luck to him. “Hey, Handsome, I didn’t expect we meet again in the battlefield on the same team. I was hoping to…assassinate you,” Karina said while making an evil laugh.

             “Thank the GM for letting us in the same team then…”

             “Well, good luck. Hope I’ll get to see more of your fights, behind the bushes.”

             “Screw you if you’re just enjoying the show where I die!”

            “Everyone, please listen!” shouted the hero who has amiable personalities of a guardian and a warrior. The big mighty Minatour said, “Let us fight for glory and achieve victory for the team, yes? Please, we are a team and teamwork is our strength!”

            “Yes, but still, individuality is still the strongest essence on winning. I believe we must play our roles to assure our win. Helping each other is an option but as we don’t have a choice, we must do then,” said the Queen of the North filled with mannerism. She has her ways of denying the truth but she also accepts them, in denial. Her past changed her well, which made her stronger while colder.

             Suddenly the Battle Conductor spoke again through the speakers and begin the countdown before unleashing the heroes into action. “5…4…3…2…1.” The gates opened and all of them, both of the Red and Blue team rushed in and get into their planned formation. While playing their roles, they did a 2-1-2 formation too while the Blue team did a 1-1-3 formation with Karrie and Yun Zhou on the mid and bottom lane. Luckily, in Alucard’s relief, he didn’t meet up with Yun Zhou but being countered by the three heroes, Franco, Cyclops and Rafaela. It would be hard for Alucard to push with their magic attacks always targeting him. He had a hard time to avoid them but when it hits him, it stings like hell. Franco is another problem and weighting the burden of his defense with Karina by his side. His hook really is annoying and could target you any time you are idle from fighting or defeating monsters for loot and other benefits. Even though how difficult the situation they’re in, every battle on every season, it has not changed the ability to get out from it.

            Every hero has their own ways to tackle in every situation they are in. So, it is common for Alucard to get cornered at first. He let the night elf into the jungle to clear monsters and extra loot for the team and to have a firm secure on the Red Team’s territory. It was one of the important factors of the battle as to avoid any enemies to trespass and take the opportunities. In any way, the Red Team are working together to increase their chances of winning by observing and search for any advantages as an opening for offensive approach. As their hope was Karina, as she has the power and speed to kill and secure their territory, the others agree to try push their lanes whenever possible. She could solo her way in the jungle and could also help in the mid lane to ambush Karrie and report any suspicion on the Blue Team’s behavior. For the Queen of the North, Aurora has the potential to lower the enemies guard as well as the mighty Minatour. So the team combination was well planned. Mainly, the formation was agreed as 2-1-2 at the first game, but there would come a time where due to complications, they were to risk as 3-1-1 where the Demon Hunter would solo at the bottom lane. Karina has left him so she could assist at the top lane where Yun Zhou was guarding. Luckily, he got defeated by the night elf where he was caught off guard with her surprise attack with the assist of Yi Sun Shin from the mid lane with his ultimate. But, bad luck on the bottom lane where Alucard couldn’t hold the trio for much longer as Rafaela heals her allies and to avoid Cyclops’s magic orb made him terribly exhausted. The enemies’ minions came on to his turret and with much energy left as well as his health, he launches his lifesteal attack and try to defeat them while fighting Franco and Cyclops. It was over for him. The last blow from Rafaela’s attack hit him and made him unconscious. “Sorry, dear. I’ll heal you when this is all over,” were the last words the Angel ever spoke to him. He closed his eyes.

              A few seconds later, he woke up and find himself lying on their based. He quickly stood up and stretched himself before heading back to his lane. “Well, let’s see our current situation,” he said to himself while opening the map which has been prepared in his Bracer. The Bracer has varieties of facilities in battle. It provides the users the map of the battlefield, communication with allies, sending messages to the enemies and even a GPS to locate the enemies’ position in battle but provided by other allies. With the map opened, Alucard could see the enemies’ turrets are 40% destroyedwhich equals to three in a half turrets at least and the Red Team’s with almost the same number of turrets being brought down. Then he contacted Yi Sun Shin who currently, which he saw from his map, is clearing monsters in the jungle near the bottom lane. He believes the marksman has left the mid position to clear the bottom lane as there were no one guarding it. The mid lane, which Alucard could see his remaining allies on the map were fighting against the Blue Team which are more of number than theirs. With only three against five, it was suicidal.

                “Yi Sun Shin, come in. Yi Sun Shin,” the hunter talked through the Bracer.

                “Yi Sun Shin here. What is it, Alucard?” he answered after defeating the monsters. He then headed to the bottom lane to kill the rest of the minions.

                “What the hell is our team doing?”

                “After the mid and bottom turrets destroyed, I was being cornered in the mid lane so they came to assist. But, the pressure keeps on pursuing us and left us no choice to risk it and I volunteered to guard and push the bottom lane.”

                “You mean, the other three keeps on throwing flames to the enemies act as a blind for us?”

                “…Well, that wasn’t the plan but okay. Incoming all allies. New plan.”

                “This has better be good because we feared the hook will get us soon,” said Minatour who sounded exhausted.

                “Don’t be dramatic. You are a supporter,” said Aurora coldly.

               Then Alucard interrupts. “Guys, listen. For now, we could see the Blue Team is trying to push us so Minatour and Aurora will defend the mid lane. Yi Sun Shin cannot solo so he will push the bottom lane while with the company of Karina who’ll be guarding the mid and bottom lane. I will solo at the top and push also. But, if the Blue Team has made their own changes, we must also adapt so we cannot be at a disadvantage. Got it?”

              After the others said, “Yes”, they quickly get onto their position and begin their task. Karina disappeared from the mid lane and dive into the jungle to eliminate any enemies who are likely to ambush them for the only heroes on their map is Yun Zhou, Franco and Karrie. Karina, who is a potential and skilled assassin has weaknesses too and to face Cyclops and Rafaela would be a challenge because it would be difficult for her to assassinate them for their magic are strong. Of course the night elf was to master magic as well but she is more likely to do instant death rather than to stun or immobilize someone. She doesn’t have those abilities and to be inflicted by one means death except if one was lucky enough to escape it. But, she took a deep breath and focus on her objective, for victory's sake.

                After awhile of defeating minions with Yi Sun Shin, she realized about the weird hero combination of Rafaela and Cyclops whom are roaming somewhere at the top or bottom lane. Not only that, she sensed something is coming for them as she has the instincts of incoming danger. When she checked the map, only one hero remained visible under the radar and that is Rafaela who is guarding the mid lane. Karina’s allies have readjusted their formation into 2-1-2 with Aurora went to the top lane to assist Alucard. Minatour still guard the mid lane by killing incoming minions. The night elf gave herself time to think about the situation and try to predict the Blue Team’s plan. Yi Sun Shin was keeping an eye on the bottom lane and said to the whole team through his Bracer, “Hello, Yi Sun Shin is calling. Everyone, my lane is too quiet here. We are expecting an ambush on my side.”

                “You’re alone, Yi Su Shin? Where’s Karina?” asked Alucard.

                “She was with me a while ago but I think she went into the jungle to steal loots or eliminate enemies from our territory.”

                “It’s me, Karina calling. Something’s coming guys and…I feel it might be bad if we were alone.”

                “Coming from the one who believes she could solo,” said Aurora.

                “Excuse me?” said Karina in disbelieve while walking slowly with her guard up to the bottom lane where the generalis.

                Then Minatour joins the conversation. “I sensed something is going to happen too. Rafaela keeps on talking to her Bracer every time she kills the minions. And, I could hear something…”

               All of them quieted, listening on what was to hear among the peaceful surroundings. Suddenly, it shocked all the Red Team with a woman’s scream came from the Bracer which means one of their allies was ambushed. Alucard stood and lost in thought for a moment with horror from the terrified scream which was recognizable who the victim may be. Then someone said in a low tone, “Karina was…defeated… I heard her voice not far from my position and I’m fleeing to a turret before-” The voice suddenly been cut off.

               “Yi Sun Shin! Coming in! Yi Sun Shin, are you there?! Please answer! Yi Sun Shin!” the hunter kept on calling him until Aurora who has kept calm told him that they need to retreat too.

                “It’s better to regroup first, Alucard before they take us all one by one. We must make effort to survive this child’s play.”

             “Okay. Let’s regroup with Minatour before he too-” Then his Bracer showed an incoming call from the hero he just mentioned, along through Aurora’s Bracer.

             “Run! Get to the base quick!” the mighty tank who sounded almost virtually on the verge of dying. After that, both the hunter and the queen heard his scream through the Bracer. It was horrible, as his voice groaned with pain and agony then died away into quietness again.

                “M-Minatour? You’re still there?” Alucard tried calling to him while walking in stealth with Aurora through the jungle to the mid lane. Without a reply from the tank, he assumed he had been defeated too. “Damn, how reckless we are that we didn’t see this coming…”

                “Don’t blame the group. This is just another obstacle that we need to overcome,” the queen whispered while looking around for any signs of the enemies’ whereabouts. “You had better check the map for once in a while and I’ll keep an eye in our surroundings.”

                “Sure.”

              The two heroes which are the only ones left walked silently under the radar so that the enemies would have a difficult time to locate their position and plan for an ambush. It was difficult indeed to be hidden nor keep on track with the Blue Team. They have to wait for their team to be fully awake and revive to execute another plan but before so, the two remained defense mode in the mid lane, under their turrets.

             “Come in, Alucard speaking. Anyone who has revived yet, come to the mid lane and regroup. Don’t go alone,” said the hunter through his Bracer while sitting under a tree. Aurora was staring at her map.

                “Karina here and I’m ready for action. I’ll remain at the base to wait for Yi Sun Shin and Minatour to revive. It could take awhile but anyway, what now?”

                “Me and Aurora are on the lookout in mid lane and what have we got?” The hunter asked and turned to the queen.

                “I have been looking at the map and if you all would look at it too, we could see Franco and Cyclops are pushing the bottom lane and have just destroyed the second turret. At the top lane, We could see Yun Zhou is cautiously pushing the top lane as he sometimes out from the radar.”

                “He must be using the bushes as cover. Smart guy…” said Alucard in a low tone, a depressing kind.

              “Then Rafaela and Karrie are in mid lane. Good. I’ll deal with Yun Zhou while you guys keep shorty and the angel distracted. I highly doubt that viking could teleport right?” said Karina and ended her words with an evil laugh.

                “N-No! Karina!” shouted the hunter but it was too late. “Aurora, guard the mid lane for a while. I have to go to top lane to stop that stubborn elf!”

                “How great is that. Without teamwork, we would fall for sure.”

                “She just need to be convinced, Aurora.”

                “But…you don’t care, do you.”

               Before Alucard could leave, he stopped after hearing those deep and meaningful words but didn’t exactly caught the meaning. It was spoken carelessly yet he heard and took it with solemnity. He tried to define what was it but time was running late and he could not help but to ask the questioner. “What do you mean?”

                The queen just ignored and turned round to face the other way.

               Alucard ran through the jungle with the map been shown by the Bracer to guide his way, and in time catch up with Karina who was heading to Yun Zhou’s current position. “You idiot! Gladly you were just halfway…”

                “Alucard, why are you here?”

               “To warn you! Don’t underestimate our opponent. We need to fight together and push the mid lane now. There’s no time to waste before the Blue Team remake their plans.”

                “Wait…are we?” said Karina intentionally didn’t finish her sentence just to be sure if the hunter meant it seriously of the plan he just made a second ago.

              He smiled with his brows knitted, indicated the excitement of a fight will begin shortly after the other allies revive. Suddenly, Minatour called the team, “Everyone, me and Yi Sun Shin are heading to the bottom lane which has been pushed and we’re trying to clear the minions before the inhibitor turret get destroyed.”

                 “Got, that Minatour. It’s Alucard here and listen. Me and Karina got a new plan and this one…will definitely set the score from zero, to tie then to the Red Team on lead.”

                 “Yi Sun Shin here and are you talking about war?”

                “Exactly. We’ll push the mid lane by surprise after we cleared the minions and make sure we control our territory back. Don’t roam alone and always by pair, that is if you cannot see the enemies’ location. Try to fight them if you happen to run into them but make sure their numbers are less or the same as the group, or even off guard. Take risks if can. Don’t let your comrades be defeated in vain. That is all,” said Alucard with details of the plan while encouraging his allies. He rarely took serious in battles of the event but, he cannot help thinking why and how did he get so obsessed in winning this. He usually thought, “This event isn’t all about winning. And winning here is about hard-work with mere luck.” This is one or two occasions he ever felt so alive and be committed to be victorious in an event, while in other times, he just hoped to win yet it doesn’t equal to his spirit-which is losing is a matter of a game to him. One would lose and one would win and for him, it was nothing different. But now, he wanted and needed to win no matter what and with this spirit, his fear had fled.


	15. Chapter 15

           The Blue Team has the lead with 4-1 appeared on their map screen and how proud Franco was with the results of their plan. He was laughing with Karrie and Cyclops after they killed Minatour.

            “This is a fine morning everyone! We made the first move smoothly,” said Franco while killing the minions and destroying the mid lane with the others.

            “I agree! So funny how we ambush them one by one!” laughed Cyclops. He continued, “Though I feel pity for jumping on them.”

            “Yes. It’s almost rude for us to make that strategy during a battle. We didn’t even give them a chance,” the angel said sadly.

            “That’s the point of a war, Rafaela. Giving them a chance is the same as giving them an opening to defeat us. To win is our mission in this war. Don’t forget that,” said Karrie while leaving for the jungle to clear the respawn monsters.

          All of them began by going separate ways with only Yun Zhou doing solo at the top lane. They all agreed to push the lane and watch out for Aurora and Alucard, their enemies for any signs of a comeback or if they are off guard. Then after a moment they realized the Red Team has revived fully, Yun Zhou spoke through the Bracer about the situation.

             “Guys, sure we did a good job but it’s not over yet. So don’t get too proud on the score yet, Franco.”

             The Frozen Warrior said, “Hmp! Sure.”

            “The Red Team, aside from Aurora, Minatour and Yi Sun Shin are on the move. Be cautious of Alucard and Karina as well. I will defend the remaining turrets of the mid lane. Karrie, out.”

            “Then Rafaela, you should go with Franco and I would try roam around the top and mid lane to take control of things,” said Yun Zhou before going to defeat the incoming minions. In idleness after hunting monsters, he didn’t countered anything yet from the enemy team but as he checked his map again, he could see something shocking.

           All the Red Team appeared at the screen already destroyed the second turret of the mid lane. Reinforcements came to the mid lane to defend it as Karrie has been defeated. Franco, the angel and Cyclops get together and have a war with the enemy which are only shown four on the screen. He saw Yi Sun Shin has been caught by Franco’s hook and could nothing but got knocked out on the spot. Karina has already fled to the jungle to recover herself. Only Aurora and Minatour are durable to have an offensive attack on the enemy. The hunter went to the bottom lane and pushed it until he took down the inhibitor turret. He fled afterwards and luckily escaped from Cyclops ultimate skill which made the hero very unsatisfied.

             The warrior on the other hand put trust on his comrades to defend for awhile as he pushes the top lane for them. “Come in. Yun Zhou is here. Is the situation ‘that’ bad?”

             “W-We are hanging on here! We need reinforcements!” shouted Cyclops.

             "Sorry but could you guys try defend it for I will push the top lane.”

             “Just be quick there. We won’t hold them much.”

            “Yea. And looks like some of them fled. Be careful because I think they know,” said Franco loudly. He was busy fighting the enemies. “How you like that?!” were the last words Yun Zhou heard before turning off his Bracer.  He uses his ultimate to speed up the process and finally, having arrived to the inhibitor turret, he couldn’t advance as he was cornered by the night elf from behind. She quickly head for Yun Zhou with her blade and did a cut to him. Luckily the warrior, with his good reflexes manage to avoid a fatal blow from her. But the next one would be uncertain as the night elf is faster than him. He only has the ability to react towards danger but still receive damage. He was worried on how long he could last as to keep on defending himself would sooner tire him and decreasing his HP along the way. As Karina kept on swinging his blade towards him and he kept avoiding it and block with his weapon, he sometimes have chances to inflict damage but he knows he would not last long as he opened his map, two of her allies are coming towards him so with the last effort to block her and pushed her away from him, he made a run for it into the jungle. Just as Minatour and Aurora arrived, it was too late. Karina couldn’t just let him be so she followed, but after a while of searching for the bleeding warrior, she couldn’t find him so she returned to the group once again with disappointment.

             As how sensitive he was towards his surroundings, Yun Zhou was lucky enough to not get ambushed. He recalled to the base immediately and recover his wounds when he found Rafaela was doing the same. “How did the healer got hurt badly.”

            The angel chuckled. “It was bad luck I guess. Aurora really had her eyes on me and focused on freezing me. Yet, I must thanked Franco for blocking lest I wouldn’t be alive now.”

             Afterwards, they both went into action again but with their tank down, the group is getting weaker so they had no choice but to defend the high ground for a while and construct a plan which fitted the current situation. They only had two remaining inhibitor turrets left and the Red Team have four and this looks bad if the pressure keeps on going from the enemy team. Sooner or later, the inhibitor turrets will get destroyed and the team will be at a disadvantage. Rafaela said to herself, “This is certainly unfortunate.” Yun Zhou heard it but didn’t mind at all. He could see hope for their base hasn’t fallen yet and their spirits, which disapprove of losing are roaring inside them. After the team has revived, he then said through the Bracer, “It’s not time to lose yet, for hope is still with us.”

             Then Franco laughed heartily, “It is huh? Well then, get ready soon fer’ ey’ war!”

          After the pressure dropped and the enemies went back to clear off their lanes, the Blue Team make effort to clear up the lanes too without getting themselves into battle ‘yet’. The lanes are being cleared for a moment, the enemies are busy and time is running late. They need to end this war no matter what and keep on defending won’t change anything except to make a counterattack. United, they are strong. Separation is for the weak. They smiled with each other and with Franco online on the enemies’ conversation, he sent a voice message to them, “The final battle is here. Enough for our tiny fights and let’s get on to war!”

            Everyone in the battlefield heard, every hero did. The Red Team reacted and sent another voice message too, as a reply. “A great challenge, I see. Then a war it is."

            Both of the Blue and Red teams went to the mid lane and met with each other. They just stared for a moment and with the shout of both teams, they all charge together towards their enemies, filled with passion and the will to win. Each of them fight an enemy or assist one another. It is not long before some of them already collapsed, flee or even stayed until there was no breath or lives to spare. It was suicidal but left no regrets once you are in a war. Their tanks have fallen, the angel lies on the ground along with Cyclops. The great assassin was defeated too. The marksmen fled to recover themselves as it was a general thing for them to be inflicting damage from afar but also needed alive to protect their base. What’s left on the battlefield are the strong fighters that has survived deaths or avoid them as much as causing damage to their enemies. Both of them were out of breath, which could be seen from their exhausted features, tired shoulders and breathing heavily out of thirst. But when they looked at each other, it was override pain in their hearts that hurt the most. They can’t believe they would fight one-on-one again. They put their feelings aside and personal thoughts behind their minds for their focus is only to win for their team. They’re the only ones left alive by one meaning, hope. Without emotion, they calmed themselves down and looked at each other. With their weapons ready, and on a battle stance, not a moment to loose, not a minute less, they already clashed their sword and spear. So the intense battle begin.


	16. Chapter 16

         While the fierce battle is commencing, the audience cheered, murmured and even gossiping with each other whether it is because of their bets or commenting about the current situation of the battle. Even the heroes who are sitting in the VIP hall keep themselves busy with their own business. Bruno looked worried while watching the screen which appeared the two remaining heroes on the mid lane, fighting with each other. The Battle Conductor too cannot keep himself quiet because he was doing his job, narrating their movements, expression and execution of their skills. It was so detailed that one could be annoyed by it as he states the obvious too much that Bruno for the fifth time complained to himself, “We know already… We can see it!” Though it doesn’t bother him much, the only thing which concerns him is that the warrior’s and hunter’s feelings. He remembered the last season, which was spring that they ended up knocked out together and after the battle, they became distant, cold, even selfish. Alucard would become drunk and it would always the Protector and the Wasteland Drifter accompanied him as preparation whenever he has taken too much to be unable to walk. It was hell for those too to cope with the hunter’s complaints and attitude but as true friends, as the people who knew him the most, they feel responsible to take care and support him whenever he had his hard times. It was not done out of pity, but by sympathy, a forced one at that but the difference is, they didn’t hate him nor leave him. Those are the virtues of having someone to trust and act as true friends. The kind who would volunteered to be by your side no matter what. The kind who would never likely betray you.

            Not only Bruno who was worried, Layla cared for him too as she somewhat knew what was going on between Alucard and Yun Zhou. The two heroes didn’t have a good relationship so far and she really wished she could help mend it back to how they used to be a team together. But, as many of her friends told her to leave them be so they could take care of their own problems because meddling into theirs will lead to complexity, she did nothing but watch those two from afar. Sometimes, she felt utterly useless when she has the power to help, yet the power must be silent for the greater good. When seeing those two fight, she could almost feel the sorrow, the agony that they poured out in each clashes they made. Without a second later, she goes to Bruno-as she knew how close he and Alucard are and when Clint and Eudora are no longer beside her-with a depressed expression she told the Protector who was watching the screen before averted his eyes to the Malefic Gunner, “Can’t we do anything, Bruno? To help them…after this…?”

            With that, his head inclined a bit and his arms crossed close to his chest as a sign of him thinking. Then he sighs and said, “No, Layla… We can’t interfere no matter what. It’s hard to watch them fight with their emotions being seen. Though in the eyes of other people, it looks like a mere fight but, I know what you feel, Layla…Because we could feel them…very…”

            Layla almost set her tears but wiped it away. It was painful to watch them avoid each other, and it was two times greater when the truth is being shown in front of your eyes. The only thing she could do is to hold it, to ignore it and to think nothing of it, which made her very unhappy and depressed. Soon, she would forget that feeling whenever she sensed the peace between Alucard and Yun Zhou. Not that they became good friends, it was because they are living their own separate lives. They chose their own path to live and smiled along it. That’s what the gunner saw at times and for her, the moments of peace and happiness exist with them because they were apart. It was the saddest fact to accept but it guaranteed a bright future. Then before she left for her seat she said to Bruno, “Maybe, they would better be apart after-all…If being together makes them sad and fight with each other, then I think it’s better for them to separate…Right?”

            Bruno didn’t say anything but ignored her and turned his head to the screen and watch the fight, while the girl went back to her seat beside Tigreal, Freya and Nana by her side. The Protector ignored her because it was not a question to be answered but more likely as a stated fact that has already been agreed and can’t be disapprove. He didn’t answer because that fact lies truth that he is dissatisfied with and hardly approve it. He too has the will to make a change for them but, what power does he has? What authority does he has to interfere? Does he even had permission to do so? No… He is completely unable to change anything for them, except if either one of them ask, yet how long has he waited for any of them to? Too long, in every season, but never once, even Alucard asked him. Suddenly, the elf and the panda came back from the food corner to Bruno’s group.

          “Hey, Bruno! We’re back! We’ve got some food here and refreshments for you. Here, take a drink,” said Lolita cheerfully while handing a cup of coffee to Bruno. But as he didn’t respond to her, she insisted and forced him to take it. “C’mon there tough guy. Don’t tell me you’re not thirsty? Here! Take it! Bruno? Hey?”

          “Stop it, Lolita! Just put my drink on the table and I’ll take it later, okay?!” he shouted angrily towards Lolita who backed herself a bit. Then he sat himself quietly and observe the battle once more.

            Lolita was surprised and it startled her that made the food she was carrying unbalanced. Luckily it didn’t fell as Akai quickly helped her with laying out the food on the table. It has been a while she had witnessed Bruno got angry so much. It was rare as he is a straight-forward guy, friendly and very reliable, which Lolita, who was close to him knew him too well that if anything could get him mad, it was because he blamed himself too much for being helpless on certain things when clearly it was not. But he was stubborn that any reassurance that was given to him, he denied it, very. The only thing that could get him back to normal is when he is being left alone and cool himself for less than 24 hours. He was smart, Lolita knew no one as smart as him and a skilled soccer player too. That is why if she would ever be in a situation where Bruno is frustrated and angry because of himself, she would not support him visibly, mentally or physically. She would stand by and wait, for that is the only way that could help him, for she trusts him to be in a good condition soon. Because a smart person knows where his boundaries are, and could calm himself down without anyone’s help.

            She said nothing more to Bruno, but only smiled to him from his back. It was a sign of good luck to all his problems that he had to solve. She felt sad and hurt when being shouted, but she blamed herself for didn’t look into his situation first. “He may be stressed out by something,” she said to herself, “I shouldn’t have bothered him…I better leave him be for a while.” After that, she took a deep breath and let it out to calm herself and forget what just happened. She began eating the food she took along with Akai and enjoyed themselves while chatting with each other, leaving Bruno aside who is concentrated on the fight.

            With his fingers clenched on his arms, he felt anxious as the time ticks away and as the climax of the battle was about to reach the end. He calmed himself down by inhale and exhaling his breath because the excitement grew from the bottom of his stomach, made him feel sick for a moment. He then drank water that was left on the table, who knows owned it, he didn’t care. He looked up at the screen, two heroes could be seen, so exhausted from their fight and either one of them would take a hit, it would be over. Both of them have drained their stamina, energy and breath. The Battle Conductor began increasing the excitement of the crowd by making suspicious statements about the outcome of the fierce battle. It added to Bruno’s as well, so as the gunner. Both sat quietly, watching while observing the fight from their seat, await the outcome from it, whether the two would be defeated together, or another dramatic death of one hero.


	17. Chapter 17

          The clashing of weapons still in momentum and neither of the two heroes, Alucard and Yun Zhou threw signs of retreat nor surrender. But as their exhaustion came to a limit, and their breaths become short, they knew it was time to see the end of it. Both of their HP are low, which only one hit could determine the one would die, or both of them would. The fear keeps on growing by seconds, their hands shook and it will not end until this battle ends. It is now, or never, for better or worse, the things that would happen now, later, or in the near future, it concerns them so much that they hated themselves for they couldn’t set it themselves, for they’re stuck in this miserable destiny. With hatred, both of them clenched their weapons and charged together with one, and final slash onto each other. In that moment, both were sync in feelings, they felt one another but at last, it was just a moment of clarity before sorrow rose above Alucard’s heart, made him unbearably to stay frozen but went to Yun Zhou who was lying on the ground. He was in the verge of virtually dying. Alucard wanted to touch and hold him close to him for how precious this man is, how guilty he felt for selfishly ending a battle that he never wanted for both of them to experience. But as he knelt, the warrior, with a weak voice called out to him, “Don’t…you dare…care…” he said to prevent the hunter touch him or even say anything.

            The hunter can’t help but to look at him, in depression, frustration,  agony for his heart couldn’t hold the pain for much longer. It broke, into pieces when he heard Yun Zhou’s cracked voice, spoke to him, “Move forward…it’s my loss…You have…nothing...to loose…” Afterwards, the warrior was out cold and disappeared to his base. With the torment inside, no emotions to feel as they have been thrown away, rejected by his solid heart, he could feel nothing but emptiness. The will to win was no more, but his mind strongly told him to bring his team to victory and to be selfish here, is a decision but cannot be an option. He wanted so much to rest, both mind and body and just let his allies work their way to victory as he knows how the Blue Team is weaker than them. But that would mean selfishly making a choice that satisfies one’s self rather than join the war. Then, to stay longer here, is meaningless.

           He made his final decision, after thinking so much while excluded his feelings and emotions. He hit the recall button and teleported to his base. He then took a drink and sat on the ground while recovering his wounds and stamina. His other allies are already on the battlefield. As he checks his map, he saw all of them took place to clear up lanes and defeating any enemies who would stumble upon them. Looks like Cyclops did an error of roaming in the jungle too far that he got caught and was defeated by Karina and Minatour. He then averted his eyes to Yi Sun Shin who was cleaning up the lanes on the bottom lane. The team did a good job and he planned to take out all of them once and for all and end this game quickly as possible, without any mistakes. Suddenly, he realized it wasn’t just him at the base, but Aurora too. But it hardly matters to him, as he stood feeling refreshed and walked out from the base with his big sword in his demonic hand. The Queen of the North finished recovering too so she followed the man. They walked silently but after a while, the queen said.

            “Congratulations for winning. Now we have secured our victory, hunter.”

            “Well, congratulations for our victory then…” he said sarcastically after chuckled.

            “…I see…So you do, never cared about it,” she said while following the hunter’s back.

           Alucard just silently walking until they reached the mid lane. He had nothing on mind, but the sole purpose on ending this meaningful battle for the team, but meaningless for himself. He just wanted it to end already, for he believes it will end his pain along the way. Then looked at his map, and he saw his allies just destroyed the mid inhibitor turret. He smiled and called out to them through his allies. “Alucard, coming in and I’m back in the game.”

           “Great! Handsome’s back. Now you could help us attack the base but from the bottom lane,” said Karina.

            “How about the top lane?” asked Aurora.

           “That doesn’t matter we cleared it already,” answered the Minatour. He continued, “Let Alucard solo at the bottom and corner the enemies. As long as their charger isn't revived yet, we could push them well. We just need Aurora to freeze the enemies to lower their guard.”

            “Alright. I’m on my way,” said the queen before rushing to the others, and leaving Alucard who started walking to the bottom lane.

            The hunter didn’t say anything to the team but just heading to the bottom lane through the jungle. He lost all the spirit to fight, the passion to win and even the slightest feeling of desire for this team. Only his mind controlled him, to do the right thing. With his heart neglected, he was like a living zombie, with lifeless eyes, soulless attitude yet mindful towards the battle. He reached the entrance of the base and just watched his teammates fight with the enemy. He jumps him and slashes anyone from the Blue Team whom he found vulnerable and defeated them one by one with the help from his allies. After they found an opening to destroy the base, all five of them hit it with all their might except for the Demon Hunter, who was soulless. He did not care but he hit it anyway for the team. Each clash of the sword, forced him to remind himself the fight he had with Yun Zhou. It was painful, but he angered his way out of it by hitting the base filled with hatred. With the last hit, the base finally destroyed and he could hear how cheerful the Red Team is. Alucard took a glance to his side, where he could see the Blue Team was recovering, sat silently with their heads down, as signs of being defeated. But his eyes caught the warrior’s eyes. Both of them stared onto each other, the hunter with the feelings of guilt, the other with sorrow. Yun Zhou then bowed his head and a tear could be seen from where Alucard’s stood. If he followed his heart, he could’ve go to him and hug him even if the world would see, even if it breaks the other’s heart. Yet, their hearts are already broken, and it mattered so much that after remembering what the warrior’s words before, it was better, after all to be apart. The hunter wanted to cry too but when seeing his allies smiled and cheered for their victory, he couldn’t help but to smile too, but sadly. Added with the cheers from the spectators and the big talks from the Battle Conductor, he must smile, for their sake. Even when his heart was in pieces, even if he wanted to run away from here so badly, he couldn’t help but to force up a smile and stood still for a moment, then wave at the crowd too. He felt helpless indeed, for in the moment of victory, he felt defeated.


	18. Chapter 18

            At the bar, where most of the heroes who have done their battles sat there to hang out, drink and chat away with time. It was evening and the bar became lively with the incoming customers increasing in every hour. Some of them come and go but it's still crowded where the seats are full, the music from the music box drowned by the laughs and chatter of people who are present. The heroes, the rowdiest ones are also here including Franco, Roger, Johnson and Chou, who are always loud whenever under the influence of alcohol. They must be celebrating the winners and losers of their game as both Franco and Johnson got defeated. Though loud, it was a good example how winning or losing doesn’t mattered much and they definitely didn’t take it at heart.

           But, even though it doesn’t matter, some people mattered so much that it hurts them, breaking their relationship and being emotional or even mad. It makes one wonder why do they took so serious a game? It doesn’t involve the person you care about die, it doesn’t involves physical or mental abuse, and doesn’t involves profit nor loss. Try to blame the ones who take it at heart? There’re not many reasons to blame them for their own decisions and choices are their own mistakes, their responsibilities, their problems. Yet, why some people would care about them? Putting themselves in the position where there’re no profit, just loss. Helping sincerely, without the other’s consideration, truly is selfish and deserves to be punish because one forcibly intrude the person's lives. Yet, no profit? Just losing our energy, our minds for caring. Who are the ones who are really selfish? Bruno, put himself in a position where is stressing and useless, yet he couldn’t leave the hunter all alone for it would disgrace some people who actually cared about his existence. Clint, for instance, who is sharing the same position with the Protector who both are sitting side by side at the counter, drinking wine and booze. The two men just silently blew up their time, waiting for the man in mind to enter the bar, again for the several times whenever he was ever to fight Yun Zhou. It’s a tough job and they even surprised themselves how they could stand it-the meaningless blabbering, muttering and even the horrible attitude though harmless, like calling names, picking up fights when he couldn’t win and even being emotional about the truth. It was natural for Alucard to be drunk, but it is a rare occasion for him to be deeply drunk, where he talks to himself and sober up his feelings with anyone beside him. So, that is why, it is better for Bruno and the cowboy to be the ones he expressed his feelings to rather than a random stranger. It would make things difficult on the next day he woke up, finding himself stranded at the street or didn’t even remember what he said while drunk. Let alone his own feelings where he wouldn’t even express to his friends. If anyone would find out, that would be an embarrassment for life, not for Alucard, but for Bruno and Clint as they shared his feelings.

            Not long when they seated and drank alone, side by side, Clint began a conversation, “Ya know, I didn’t see Alucard when he left the arena, how’s he?”

            “…If I would to give you a word to sum up all of him, it would be…lifeless,” said the Protector with a sigh.

            Clint was surprised, with only his eyes became wide for a moment while looking at Bruno. He sighs then said, “I guess…He s’ gonna’ sober tonight… Damn, s’ so hard to control him sometimes.”

            “Yea, I remembered last time when he was so drunk that he cried while wanting to stand on the counter to express his one-sided feelings for Yun Zhou.”

            “That time, I almost wan’ to tie him up…”

            “With that demonic hand, it will be hard to restrain him. But, we must do our best, Clint. To help him get through the night.”

            “Can’t we just, ya’ know, tell him to stop drinkin’ too much? I know it’s been long but, we can’t just act like it’s nothin’ when tomorrow comes. We must tell him to move on n’ quit gettin’ drunk every time this happens to him.”

            “Huh… Didn’t we agreed to never question about his feelings and uncontrollable drinking? Sure I like that idea but this is his decision, to drink and sober up until he forgets what he felt. This is kinda’ stupid for me to say this, but we have a choice and we agreed to be by his side whenever things like this happens. So, it’s better to stick to our plan while never letting him know and don’t abandon it because you have made your word, Clint.”

            “Ouch…Yea, I kinda’ did said it like an oath or somethin’. Guess can’t back down now huh… It’s too long anyway so, let’s just hope some miracle happens for both of them.”

            “…That would take longer than you said it… A miracle for them? Yea, I wished for it to happen but seeing the fight and his expression today, he lost it, Clint. The desire, the instincts, even the passion! That’s what I’m worried about because if he lost it, and Yun Zhou is the kind of guy who doesn’t have the guts to fight for them and have already forfeit-”

            “-Which left…Alucard all broken up…”

            “I can’t agree more. I think, if my predictions are right, Alucard had lost all the hope and decided to…possibly quit the event.”

            “What?! Man, you can’t be serious about this! This can’t be real. Alucard hasn’t told anything 'bout it and never I saw some hopelessness in him yet.”

            “He’s good at keeping secrets when he’s normal. But when he’s drunk, I have this automatic voice recorder that I set up when he starts to say about himself. I would, by custom would listen to it and whenever he mutters, I would enhance the audio so that it is clear to hear what he said. And I remembered on one occasion that he has said something about quitting the event if he can’t take the pain anymore. It was too painful for him to watch Yun Zhou die, virtually. It was so real to him that he thought he had tortured his love of his life, intentionally, and that made him regret to be in a different team.”

            “I feel sad for the hunter. And I remembered he had no spirit left in him whenever he revived at the base after he and Yun Zhou got defeated together. N’ another time he felt scared like a mouse that he avoided to fight the warrior every time they bumped into each other. I tell ya’ we lost that battle…”

            “That is why his fear has increased now. After several times of fighting Yun Zhou one on one, he experienced pain and fear. So theoretically, he couldn’t stand it anymore and loss all his energy in restraining them.”

            “He…might give up but…if Yun Zhou knows, will he change something?”

            “…Will it change?… I don’t know.”

           For 30 minutes they both chat about anything else besides Alucard while ordering drinks for themselves. In waiting for the hunter, he just arrived at the bar, expressionless, aloof and lost in thought. Walking among the crowd, slowly without care until he arrived at the counter where he met Bruno and Clint. He just gave them a short smile and sat in the middle, between them and start ordering his usual. The bartender just smiled and pour the whiskey in a small glass. He started the bar, worked there from the first season the event started, before even the village were built and became habitable. His name was Warren Lloyd, The Bartender. Some people call him Lloyd and other Warren or Mr. Bartender. He remembered his customers very well, especially his usual ones, like Alucard. He knows what he wants and knows what does the other two’s position in this bar, at his counter, whom sat beside the hunter. He doesn’t fully know the story but he has a hint of what happened as he observed his customers without making them notice.

            That aside, Alucard began taking shots after shots without talking, neither chat with the other two who looked at him worriedly. Clint couldn’t help himself to prevent his friend from drinking too much but his effort to stop him was useless as Alucard was beginning to drunk.

            “Stop it, you cowboy! Let me have my drink here! It’s not you…nor anyone pays me… So keep your asses where I can see them!” he said loudly with a laugh and keep on drinking the whiskey.

            Then Bruno whispered to Clint, “I told you to not stop him…”

            “Can’t just sittin’ here n’ do nothin’!”

            “We are accompanying him while listening to his feelings. That’s what he wants right? In his normal state and while drunk,” Bruno whispered to Clint who looks dissatisfied. But sighed afterwards and smiled to himself while seeing Alucard talking to himself. He looked funny, like a crazy person. So he laughs a bit. Bruno on the other hand, while recording what Alucard said, can’t help but laugh at the sight of the person he used to know as a serious person, who now looks like a fool. He pitied him so much but he couldn’t help it. Maybe this is the reward for patience as what trouble the Protector and the cowboy got into, they seemed to have fun. But as both of them quieted down, they became sad and depressed for knowing the truth of Alucard’s feelings. This time, he said it clearly and Bruno as well as Clint heard it.

            While Alucard is deeply drunk, where his face is red until his ears and his eyes looked droopy and as if he dazed rather than look at someone or something directly, he said, “I want to be happy. And him too. S-So I’ll quit this stupid event! If that’s what God wanted to hear for me, if that’s what destiny wanted to hear… Yea! I’ll quit! Then, I never hurt Yun Zhou again… He cried! No! He cried, damn it! And…And…” He continued while sobbing, “I-I can’t do anything...to save him! I was standing there like an idiot, waving at idiots who are cheering on idiots… Idiots… All of you are stupid! For not knowing how I love him…dearly… Stupid GM for inventing stuffs like this… I’m never coming back here again! This is my final battle…Yun Zhou, please don’t be in pain… I can’t stand it… M-My heart can’t stand it… Even my co-”

            At this point, Bruno shut his mouth before he said it fully. Then afterwards, the hunter set himself free and wiped his tears without saying anything. Then he continued drinking and muttered to himself. Clint looked disappointed as he smoked his cigarette while looking at his friend. Then he heard something like, “I love Yun Zhou…And we love each other…but he blames the game so much…so I’m leaving the game…so we could have a future…Yes! …A future where we live together…forever…” Then he continued listening, “But, it’s useless…Yun Zhou wouldn’t like it…he will leave me…said our relationship is short…he don’t love me anymore…no…he hated me now than ever…no future for us…everything’s the same…whether I leave or not…nothing change…nothing…nothing…” He sobbed while drinking not from the small glass anymore, but from the bottle. And that is his second bottle now. Clint can’t help but feel sorry, and hugged the man in his arms to lessen his burden, to be his comfort, to share his pain. Bruno just glanced and didn’t say anything against Clint’s action. The cowboy, in Bruno’s mind, was doing the right thing as he also felt the feelings being expressed from his friend. The unable to do anything for happiness sake.


	19. Chapter 19

            When the next morning comes, Alucard, the Demon Hunter groaned in agony with the dizziness and pain that has inflicted his head. He touched his head, covered with white hair as he shuts his eyes tightly while driving the pain away. He tried to stand steadily and walked through the room until he got to a table where a jug filled of water was prepared and beside it, an empty glass. He poured it with unsteady hands, made some of it spill on the floor. It didn’t matter much to him that he quickly drank down the whole glass in one go. After the second glass, he sounded relief, satisfied that the dizziness started to fade and his head is getting lighter. Then he goes to the bathroom, to the sink and looked down for a moment, he felt something in his stomach, an unwell feeling. When it rose to his throat, he realized he needed the toilet. So he quickly puts his head on top of it and opened his mouth, and vomited, letting out what made him uneasy earlier. He flushed the toilet afterwards, before going back to the mirror and brushed his teeth. In that moment, he looked at the mirror again and tried to remember what had happened last night. He knew he was drinking whiskey and got drunk that he got mad at Clint when-as he remembered-he was just trying to stop the hunter from drinking too much. He never got bad replies from Bruno or Clint about his behavior or attitude when he’d drunk with them. And he never asked such questions because if the two of them didn’t bothered, then why should he? He felt as if he was adding more problems when he was a problem to begin with. He knew when he’s drunk, he would be more emotional and very hot-headed and he had tried to stop himself but, it was of no use as he followed his heart rather than his mind. As if, he had lost control. With Clint in mind, Alucard became in debt with him, to Bruno as well. He hurried his usual morning activities so he could meet up with the others at breakfast. With his sword carried on his back and have locked the door, while walking down the stairs, he felt nervous, somehow. More to embarrassed after feeling very shameful last night. Even though he knew only two of them witnessed and heard him and pretty much knew everything about him, he felt, insecure.

            The dining room is just around the corner after he ran down the stairs and as he enters, he saw his two comrades, and other heroes who sat at the same table-Akai, Lolita, Ruby, Miya and Alpha. When Lolita saw him, she was the first one to call out to him and made the others turned their heads and meet the hunter. Alucard can’t help but to smile and wave as ‘thanks’ for the welcoming acts given by them. When he approached the table, he saw Clint and Bruno who was eating and drinking casually, before turning to meet his eyes. There were soft and centered, with their smiles which made him feel warmth, though Alucard couldn’t be pleased by it after all the trouble he caused towards them. But he kept being positive, like he usually does, yet now without much spirit.

            “Hey there, Alucard! Gosh I thought you’re not a morning person but looks like you kind of are,” said Lolita sarcastically.

            “If you just found me walking in here in the morning, then you’ll find me rare,” answered Alucard back with a snicker.

            “Yea, Lolita. Haven’t you noticed his behavior for the past seasons? We all have been in the same lodge for so long now!” shouted Bruno after took a bite of his apple pie-which is his favourite dish.

            The elf girl just laughs and felt silly. Then Miya talked to him, “So, you watch the fight later? I heard the event will not be over for a week right?”

            The question really doesn’t have any answer yet to his mind. The event really made him remembered what happened with him and Yun Zhou yesterday. The fight, the war, the emotions, the strategy, the winners and losing teams, the exciting crowd, the cheers, the applause, the victory roar-all those came back to his mind all at once when at that time, he felt nothing. Just the opposite of happiness, regret and guilt. Then he remembered how soulless he was right before the battle ended and the image, the vivid memory of seeing the last moments of Yun Zhou’s expression, made him dropped everything he ever felt, he ever hoped for. His spirits and desire fell along with it. For the first time in his life, he felt, deeply torn apart.

          He was lost in thought that he didn’t realized someone called his name, and when he turned up to see who, it was Akai. But he heard before, there were multiple voices. He thought it was the girls, because they looked puzzled and worried, as the hunter didn’t answer Miya’s question and his sudden silence. He then said, “W-What? Sorry, guys. I’m still sleepy I guess. But, I’ll think it over, Miya, whether to go to the battle or not.”

            “You know, I never really wondered but, now it gets me,” said Akai, “How many battles does the event do in a week?”

            Then, both Alpha and Bruno answered together. “It depends how many heroes entered and the total of normal participants who take part…”

            “…Well now…I assumed Bruno was a human but he seemed more like a machine. Like Alpha and Saber. Good analyzing you two!” Ruby said cheerfully while laughing for how funny it was.

          Then the others laughed too, including the hunter who enjoyed himself, thinking of nothing else. After that, Bruno denied the statement. “Hey, I’m more human than Alpha here. Of course he would possess the mastery to obtain details more than me but, I have my own qualities.”

           “No doubt 'bout that,” the cowboy agreed. He continued, “But let’s not compare and take it too seriously folks. Otherwise, the fight begins before it should.”

            “A fight, is worth when someone needs fame as the bet. My reputation as an advance artificial intelligence would be worth against money. What do you say, soccer boy?” Alpha said with a hint of challenge.

            “…I don’t know what he talked about,” said Akai, agreed with Ruby, Miya and Clint.

          Alucard then stood up and hold them both before Bruno starts agreeing with that random and unimportant challenge. “Woah! Guys, just think about this rationally before competing on something…that isn’t worth fighting for, alright? Quit it.”

           When he said it, it made Bruno looked at him then he looked down and sat back. “Yea. No way, Alpha. We have our differences, and an obvious one.” Then he continued eating his pie.

            Everyone else continued to finish their breakfast while talking to each other. Only Clint and Bruno continued eating and when they looked at each other, they became sad again, from remembering what Alucard confessed last night. Then they both looked at the hunter who was receiving the food he ordered, that is a double sandwich, a small bowl of mashed potatoes and a cup of coffee from the waitress. They both felt sympathy and they nodded each other before quickly finishing their food and told the others that they were heading off first. They rushed out from the dining hall, from the lodge, leaving the heroes still having their breakfast felt odd about them. Lolita just giggled without saying anything while eating her pancake, and the others without much concern put them aside and continued their morning talk. Only the Demon Hunter became curious of them, as he had known those two since the first season. It’s not like them to rush out from the group, especially leaving Alucard behind and didn’t even said a word, neither looked at him. It was weird, really weird that made the hunter feel even more guilty than before as he thought they might have left because they are going to discuss about last night’s event. “Probably they are talking about whether to broke ties with me…” said he, “…or, I don’t know but to feel bad about it…” He regretted not to apologize to them earlier but under these circumstances, it wasn’t possible. He decided to leave early too and followed those two so he finished his meal quickly and apologized to the others for leaving soon and without them.


	20. Chapter 20

            He ran, and ran as fast as he could and would not stop, until he would spot those two. His senses triggered and with his sharp instincts, Bruno and Clint didn’t head to the arena nor are close by. He guessed, they had gone far from here, probably somewhere quiet as the trail of sense they had left behind were fading. The hunter quickly followed the remaining trail and led him to the park. It was constructed two years ago and rarely people would go there unless a party or a small event organized by the GM for the community and heroes to celebrate New Year, Halloween or Summer Festival. All heroes must wear fitting costumes-if available. Then at the end of it the trail, in the deep side of the park where only grasses, bushes and trees stood by, there he saw afar, the two familiar figures.

            He quietly sneaked to get closer to them, to eavesdrop on what they were saying. Each step was taken with caution, without a sound as if he were a phantom, an invisible creature creeping silently towards its prey. Then he stopped behind a bush, and opened his ears to listen what his friends are talking about.

            “It’s better we tel’ him,” Clint’s voice rang through Alucard’s ears. He avoided to watch them as to avoid being seen too. Then, the conversation continues with Bruno’s voice.

            “You know we can’t do that! It’s against our policy and his rights, remember?”

            “But we can’t let him be sad n' feel the guilt all to himself. Even Layla agreed that Yun Zhou needs some courage. N’ I’ll say we tel’ him what’s been through with Alucard n' get em' together. It’s no big deal.”

            “No big deal? Hey, interfering their romantic, dramatic and irresponsible love life isn’t the solution. I say we just stick to their decision and let them deal with it.”

            “So you’re just sittin’ there n' watch your friends kill themselves while you can do somethin’ about it?”

            “They are virtually being killed, Clint. And with their emotions mixed up, they saw or thought was reality for them. I would call them idiots for taking things too seriously but we can’t really blame them.”

            “I didn’t. They’re just madly in love and needs some light in their heads to start thinkin’ right again. If we just let them deal with it when we know they can’t, that’s when we come in, right? I can’t stand waitin’ around n’ watch them sink into a deep abyss nothing’ but sadness n' coldness. Didn’t you say he was lifeless yesterday?”

            “…Yeah… A living zombie walked past me, barely glanced at me too. He was done and…Tch! Of course I care about him! And I knew we could help him! But it’s his business and his own so…that’s when I feel…powerless against my will to, I don’t know, maybe encourage him not to quit? I wanted him to stay and have fun with us but, when I looked at him, he always stared into the distance and was seeking something. Me and Alpha agreed to watch over him because we predict the possibilities he might go insane. But, he has a healthy mind, that we knew he took care of it. Only his heart corrupted.”

            “You mean he had…some sort of disease?”

         “No, not sickness. Alpha has an advance technology that could detect the abnormalities in the human body with a high sensory system and radioactive scanner. As a result, the conclusion of his heart rating is normal, but very different from what he captured the morning before his battle and the night he went out from the lodge. We deduced…his heart broke…to pieces…”

            “Are you serious talkin’ right now? Cus’ is almost sounded like a joke that cyborg could detect heartbreaks…”

            “I am serious! Look, he doesn't detects heartbreaks. He mainly detects the changes of waves exist in living things like moods or emotions. Alucard suffered emotional distress, as we predicted...”

           “So he…gave up? I never thought what you predicted is right… If he gave up then, what about Yun Zhou? He never gave up right? He just doesn’t feel serious bout' it. If we can convince him to get back with Alucard-”before Clint could finish his words, Alucard stepped into their domain.

           “It isn’t necessary, Clint…” said the hunter while walking towards them with his face down a bit. Then he looked up and saw both of them shocked and could feel the awkwardness surrounded them. He then said, “Thanks…For everything you guys did. And sorry for yesterday if I’ve caused you guys any trouble. I guess…I’m not very good at friendship.”

            Bruno and the cowboy looked at each other in amazement and a second later, they rushed to hug the hunter, which surprised him and feel embarrassed. “Guys,” Alucard said, “That’s enough, will you. It-It’s getting hotter.” So they loosened each other and laughed.

            “It’s so rare to find you apologize, Alucard,” said Clint after he chuckled.

            “Well, I found myself guilty and in debt in you too. So yea,” said the hunter.

            Suddenly, Bruno looked at him worriedly, and said with a hint of sadness, “We’re sorry too for interfering on your personal business. We were just worried about you and didn’t realize how we already invaded your problems… But, it was because we couldn’t stand that our friend will be away…forever…”

            Alucard walked towards his friend and pat his shoulder. “It’s okay. It was my fault anyway that I get drunk with you guys worrying about me and forced to listen to my emotional speech. If you look at it, it was me who dragged you guys, so, there’s nothing to be sorry for. Now, it is time to end it, as I have made the decision, to end my pain and your guys’ involvement…” said he while gave them a smile.

            “A-Are you sure? You and Yun Zhou at least could discuss things personally and…follow your heart. So you won’t have to quit this,” said Bruno shakily.

            “No, it’s final. Yun Zhou even said we couldn’t work and I could see what he meant by it. So there’s nothing to discuss. The pain, I must end it for my sake, his and even others. Even if I won’t join the event, I would still come here and visit you guys as I do sometimes need a vacation.”

            “…We’ll miss you, hunter. Next time you show up, I’ll treat you for some whiskey. Whaddya’ say?” said Clint while tilting his hat with a smile.

            Alucard, with his final smile to them nodded and they walked together, out from the park, proceed to the arena, to watch the other heroes who hadn’t fight yet. Along the way, they saw Yun Zhou alone at a hot dog stand while ordering some food. When Bruno and Clint called out to him and waved, only Alucard who didn’t smile and just kept on walking forward after only a short glance. Yun Zhou on the other hand ignored him too and only waved the two back. Then he quickly turned, get his hot dog and head the opposite way.

         After taking some few steps, Yun Zhou reluctantly looked back at the group and only focused on the hunter’s back. His chest suddenly felt tight so he unconsciously put his palm on it, then clenched it. What did he felt? He doesn’t know but…he predicted it was worry, yet another thought came to his head, which was pain. He doesn’t have any intention to figure it out so he left it aside, to the back of his mind and just focus on his objective in this village, that is to win battles as self-train and get stronger. He has resolutions, that he made and dare not to oppose it no matter what. But not every of them successfully being achieved or last. Many of them broke so he made new ones to abide. It was the only way for him to decide his future, and the right, safe path to walk through. Yet, he couldn’t feel safe, secure and even satisfied with the results. He ended up in disdain thinking through what might have gone wrong, what has been missing from him. Then whenever he thinks, he would saw his memories with Alucard, the Demon Hunter, of the happy moments they enjoyed, they shared and the love they had experienced was real, so real he could feel that destiny would take them down soon. And as he ought to believe, it happened as the event took them into different teams. At the first or two times they encountered the deaths, it was nothing, but afterwards they began to feel pain. He concluded, it was because of the event, but after observing and accepting some things that cannot be changed, he was determine to blame their closeness, the relationship they had. So to save both of them, he needed to sacrifice himself, feelings and emotions and locked them in the depth of his heart. They could never feel pain anymore, unless they were close and feel again. Of course, one or two occasion temptation cannot be restrained, it was a challenge to Yun Zhou, to held his feelings when Alucard seduced him for many times. He realized, after yesterday’s battle, it was final that he would throw the key to his chained heart far away into the abyss for if not, they both will end up torn apart and both will fall as well. It was crucial, and he pitied himself for it, but it was for the best, so sacrifice must be made to do so. Without Alucard’s concern, Yun Zhou selfishly making the decision while hoping for the other to notice and understand. At a time, he would saw his flashback, probably the last he would ever saw the expression of depression and sorrow from the hunter, and it reflected to his very soul. The agony, how can he forget. How could both the hunter and warrior forget? Without thinking too much for his decision would become subtle, he took a deep breath and walked to his group of friends that he saw not far from him, was doing some shopping at a nearby store.


	21. Chapter 21

         A few days has passed and the event for the selected heroes are coming to an end with the GM organized a party just for them. It was marked as an appreciation and gratitude for the invited heroes to join and made the event livelier than ever. As it was Fall, the party will be held at night in a closed hall which was built mainly to throw parties for the heroes, known also the VIPs. And as to make it special, the sponsor would give some of the heroes costumes for the party based on the four seasons, battle or even just as thanks. There would be music, concerts, food and even a dance followed by the music or singers. The GM, as usual would just send his message through the Battle Conductor as to keep his identity hidden from anyone. Many of them doesn’t trust him but considering the event he held, one must understand the situation they’re in as how they had agreed upon it and to forfeit in the future, would either bring misunderstandings or nothing at cost at all. No one was forced.

           Times like this, it would be to forget about the battle and focus on friendships and closing the gap of one’s relationship through the years of the heroes been together and also with the new heroes who had just been recruited, Gatotkaca and Karrie. They began to be familiar with the people who joined the event. From the battle style and the instincts, the way of thinking they possess, sync all the heroes, if discarded their personalities. Yet some of them are anti-social even with people who tried to befriend them, they resist and decline any friendship to form. Only alliances and comrades, other than those, they would not consider others’ existence are important to them. Like hanging out, chatting about useless things, they would never join. Even if they would, it’s only for the food, or the custom after the event for respect sake. The lone heroes, like Balmond, Bane, Vexana and Moskov are likely early to arrive as well as leaving. For the others, and their own group of friends, as custom would spend time together talking, dancing, or even chat with different groups. It is the last day to celebrate joy and happiness, for tomorrow is the part where all the heroes will leave the village, where all the mercenaries or business people will be travelling elsewhere until the next season comes. Laughter rang throughout the hall, the music keeps on playing and heroes dancing are spread around the middle of the hall, in front of the stage where performances is commencing formed by singers and bands volunteered to lighten up the party. Everyone enjoyed themselves in their own way yet, there comes a time anything would come to an end, like when Layla, the Malefic Gunner who partied with her friends but as the hours passed and heroes getting lesser by midnight, he became conscious of Alucard and Yun Zhou’s current situation as she observed how they both just hung out in their own group of friends. If the groups assembled, both of them isn’t around, probably excused themselves to go either outside or talking with other heroes available. She thought things were different this time, but nothing’s change like before and when she remembers their fight, it made her more depressed. She thought to herself for a moment, and when she couldn’t think anymore, she spot an opportunity to take Clint and Bruno together with her away from the party and discuss elsewhere. Both of the boys were shocked how she could dragged them far enough in a split second.

            “It was an emergency okay. It doesn’t matter and what matters now is those two idiots,” said Layla with a serious face while looking at her two friends.

            Bruno and the cowboy looked at each other and looked down as they knew who she referred towards to. “You need to know Layla that we can’t do anything about that now,” said Bruno.

            “W-What?! I thought we had a plan, Clint?”

            “We did, Layla but it’s different now. Alucard…somehow knew we put ourselves into his business and now he said he ended it,” said Clint with a depressed expression.

            “…Ended?...” said Layla shakily.

            “…Alucard said he would quit, just to get himself, Yun Zhou and us three out from his situation. It was his final decision and he begged us to respect that at least. So we both agreed… We can’t do anything right now, not even turn his head against it. I think it’s best for us to just follow his wants. And I think, Yun Zhou would want that too…”

            “…T-This is not okay for both of them. Maybe Alucard is just too emotional that he made that on purpose for Yun Zhou to notice how much he loves him. Or maybe…he just…”

            “Wanted to give up the pain that he and Yun Zhou felt all this time…” said the Protector while turning his back around, covering his sadness over his friend.

           “…For the best, he quit the battle, for Yun Zhou… For us… But it’s selfish… Doesn’t he thought how we might feel for him? His friends would feel for him?”

            Then Clint said, “It was he who decided to let this thing over. It was for the best for all of us. And, I think…he’s right… But he said he would come every season just to watch n' hang out with us. Wouldn’t that be great, Layla?”

          Layla, who was deeply affected by the story, by Alucard’s relationship with Yun Zhou, strengthen her heart to stop the sorrow and wiped her eyes so she doesn't let a tear drop. She smiled to both of them, and nodded. She expressed how sad the truth may be, but it must be accepted with a big heart, and she has the biggest heart among all the heroes. But that smile, also indicates something sneaky that she might have thought or just thought about to do, sooner or later.

            When the next morning comes, most of the heroes has left early before dusk and some woke up at the usual hour. The heroes who stayed at the same lodge as the hunter still stayed there at the dining room, talking to each other during breakfast. They didn’t care for time but some of them like Miya, Ruby and Akai had left because the Moonlight Archer must follow the King of Moon Elves, the Red Riding Hood wanted to meet her grandfather, and the panda resumed his own journey. For the hunter, the cowboy, Protector, Lolita and the cyborgstill sat together and chatting about. Some told themselves to leave in the afternoon because they needed some last day shopping or sight-seeing. While these heroes spent themselves with each other, the ones who stayed at the fancy, rich and comfortable hotel began to check out with their things carried by the page boy, named Itaru, the fastest worker there. One by one of the heroes he helped carrying their bags until the front entrance. Mostly the most highly status of heroes, like Aurora, Vexana, and Alice have their own ride that could take them out from the village and after that, they would enter a portal that would transport them back into their dimension. It is a portal possibly could be made by certain heroes who had the ability to summon portals by their demands. The others would walk, travelling by foot as they usually do.

            But, Layla haven’t checked out yet for he needed to execute her plans accordingly. Though she didn’t have many supports, she strengthened her mind and heart to do it for not many are like her, to never give up on the hope to recover what has been the others’ loss. If they hadn't forgotten their feelings, she would still have a chance. She just sat on a single sofa, in a living room where there stood a fireplace beside her at the end of the middle of the room. Another sofa, a double one were placed in front of her, after the rectangular coffee table which were decorated with beautiful crafts at each of its legs and dressed with a white-patterned linen cloth, and beside it there is another sofa, with three couches. This is a room where people who rented rooms in this hotel, come here to spend time alone reading, as there are two tall bookshelves that filled with various books from different dimensions, and some may spend time with each other, talking. The big door is at her right side, as she glanced at it several times, nervously waiting for her company to come in, when a few minutes later, the door opened and on the carpet she saw the silhouette of the person in mind. When she looked at the standing figure, her eyes met with Yun Zhou.


	22. Chapter 22

            In the Land of Dawn, exist a very unique battle system, which its characteristics attracted many people and heroes gathered to participate. The arena itself was built by the idea of the GM and sponsored by the same person too. It has been many seasons that the event being held for a week and before so, many travelers, mercenaries and even groups of civilized people from different worlds, dimensions, cities came to witness the extraordinary battle, aside from doing business as well as forming a village with facilities such as public parks, inn, lodge, hotel, public toilet, restaurant, food stalls, sauna, shops, blacksmith and even a salon. Almost every season, the number of spectators increased and heroes, the VIP ones got increased too by the GM unexpected invitation for the heroes. The Fall event, which took place on the first, second and fourth day. The seventh day, as usual would be the seasonal party where the VIP heroes would gather at the hall to attend a special party made just for them. After all the leaves fell from the branches and tall trees, except for the Christmas Trees which grew and nurtured by the Nature Fairy in the forest, named Elena, it marked the time of the year where the final season starts. Winter. All the workers and villagers decorated the village, especially the park with color lights, Christmas themed ornaments and fake gingerbread cookies which hung at some parts of the streets and shops. Some fake plants too, covered with white cotton being placed everywhere, made the street looked colorful by day as well as night. It will be illuminating by colorful lights and the beauty of the village would shine through the season. As always, the season, and the event ended with the Christmas Party and during it, all VIP heroes will have to wear their costumes, if available or given by the GM. If there aren’t any costume, then the heroes have their will to wear anything that fits to the themed party.

            The year ended with Winter, and started with Spring on the next year in late of March. In mid Spring, the event would start again and would be ongoing for a week. This season, would be different as the Demon Hunter, Alucard came to the village once more after he quit and absent himself from the last season. But, as he entered the village, each step was difficult as he was nervous, anxious and even the odd, mixed feelings which he couldn’t determine. Yet, he would keep his head up and act normal on his way to the lodge, the usual one that he stayed along with his group of friends. He wanted, as was his custom to head to the bar after a long way journey but, he didn’t have the mood to drink on in this fine afternoon. As he entered the lodge, at his right vision, he saw what was used to be a corner filled with antiques which was neatly placed and polished. Now he saw a sitting room where chairs, and tables and other decorations were being purchased and put up as he saw it was still new. The setting was of the Victorian-style, still the same as before the change. There, at the chairs he saw familiar faces who were sitting in a group, talking with each other for a moment ago until Alucard interrupted their conversation by just appeared at the entrance. All of them looked at him for a moment, and a second later, Bruno, Clint, Lolita, Alpha and Tigreal shouted, “Alucard?!”

            And then Lolita rushed to hug him while saying, “I thought it was a new hero but I’m so glad it’s you! I was worried when I heard the you quit at Fall! You idiot, you could’ve told me! I missed you, hunter!”

            “S-Sorry for making you worry. But, I’ve got problems and didn’t have time to tell you and the others,” the hunter said while hugged her for a while, then let her go.

            “Welcome back, Alucard. I haven’t seen you for last Fall if I remembered correctly. It’s great to have you here,” said Tigreal while patting Alucard’s back.

            “Boy, how in the world did you change yourself?” Bruno pats him in the back while asking him for the new clothes, hair and blade he carried.

           Alucard laughs, “I was bored with the look under the red robe. So, since I’ve moved to another country, I changed my looks and here I am! Looking like a foreign Alucard, am I right?”

            Clint’s turn to go to him and hand out his hand, “Man, you’ve been missin’ much here. And without you, drinkin’ isn’t fun anymore.”

            Alucard shakes Clint’s hand, “Well, you have to put it up somehow, you cowboy. But tonight, let’s drink like we always to! What do you say?”

            Bruno, Clint and the hunter shouted ‘Yes!’ with their fist up high and it echoed throughout the room. Then Alpha came to congratulate Alucard for coming back. “Congratulations for coming back. This means you came to participate the fight right?”

            The hunter quieted for a moment and a loss for words to answer him. He then looked at his two comrades and they nodded, gave him some confidence to tell the truth to everybody in the room. “Listen, Alpha, and to everyone here. I quitted the game and I won’t be joining the fight anymore. That’s…my final decision. And I’m sorry if I upset you guys.”

            “But why so suddenly, Alucard? You have some unsolved problems? Maybe we could help, yes!” said Lolita worriedly but afterwards smiled in pursue to help him.

            How could he refuse this lovely girl who committed on preventing the hunter to fully quit and be back in the event. As Alucard felt this sympathy, he then patted her head and remind her that it was his decision and the reasons behind it is something personal that he couldn’t ever talked about so he plead to Lolita to respect and understand him. She did so but unhappy about it. Then Bruno cheered her up by promised her to buy her favourite ice cream this evening. She became bright again and ushered Alucard to seat at the new sofa that the owner bought just last week. He followed and when he sat, he felt never so alive as the cushions were soft, so soft that he felt sinking into a cloud of millions of white feathers. He closed his eyes, trying to relax to the fullest and breathe in and out, slowly. Just seconds the hunter could fall asleep but woken up by someone calling his name and he questioned something weird to him.

            “Alucard, I want to ask you something,” said Alpha, the Ultimate Weapon while standing in front of him with a hint of analyzing the hunter. He continued, “Do you happen…” then he quieted himself and starts putting his two fingers under his chin, as if thinking about what to say. Then he said, “Never mind. I’m going to sit here and think,” were the last words before he took a chair and sat at the corner, thinking something alone.

            Alucard thought of something too, of what might Alpha wanted to asked him. He knows that the cyborg knew about his problems as Alpha is a modern technology that could detect liars and even predict things to fit any possibilities may occur under his knowledge or presence. Not to mention his ‘abnormal sensor’ which he implanted to discover the human heart and predict their problems or emotional state of feelings they convey through breathing, muscles and even throbbing of the brain. It’s as if Alpha is a machine who has been evolved into a human that possess the sixth sense. But no, this is just a modern technology that was born from tragic fate, advance machinery, and logic. There’re some flaws but in Alucard’s situation, he could predict it accurately, without the hunter to tell him the whole story. That’s what worried the hunter, the past he had to remember, that he had to tell, he had to endure again after the times he wanted to throw away those forbidden feelings which was never meant to be felt again. He made the decision, and nothing’s going to stop him. What if he saw Yun Zhou again in the event? What if they were forced to greet each other again? After many times avoiding, yet they must stumble upon each other for once. He will not matter, never again will he thought of Yun Zhou as his life and death, never will he thought the warrior is someone special to him. “Never!” he shouted in his heart while dazing on the wooden floor at the sitting room.

            Suddenly, Bruno called to him and told to rent a room and rest for he thought the hunter was exhausted, with his droopy eyes. The others recommend him to sleep for the evening. Alucard did nothing but followed their orders as he too felt tired after the long journey of coming here. He took his bag, then waved to his friends before he went to the counter to request a room for three days. He lazily climbed up the stairs as if it took him forever but it just took him two minutes to reach the end of it and went to his referred room. He unlocked it with the key and went inside, closed the door behind him and sat beside the bed, before taking off both of his boots and his blue robe, and lay his back onto the soft bed. He laid there, staring at the ceiling with nothing to hear but the sound of his breathe. With his eyelids down, slowly he slept from the afternoon until evening.

            The Demon Hunter woke up by the continuous knocking on the door and the call of a voice. It was the owner of the lodge, calling out to him, told him to wake up. He grunted for a moment as his sleep was bothered and he lazily sat by the bed before shouting the owner to stop. Then he said, “Yes, I heard you for the many times you called me, owner. Why you wake me up?”

            “Your friend, Bruno asked me to do this favor, even I’ve never intended to. But he begged so you could go drinking with him tonight,” said the owner. He continued, “He also remind me to fully make sure you're awake as you are a heavy sleeper.”

            “Now, that’s not true. By the way, what time is it?”

            “It’s nearly eight. And I was supposed to wake you after seven... But, I’m a busy man, boy. So get the hell up!” shouted the owner before he went downstairs to resume his work.

            The hunter then stood up, stretched his body then went to the bathroom to wash himself before getting dressed neatly for the night ahead to drink with his two friends.


	23. Chapter 23

            The spring night is exceptionally colder than one would expect as Winter just ended. It might get hot by the end of it but now, even a soft wind could make one shiver under the thick robe. Well, the village is surrounded by trees and the flower season is at a corner. Thanks to the Nature Fairy, Spring came on quicker rather than wait for the flowers to bloom and the harvest season would be sooner than later. Alucard could barely smell the fragrance of flowers even though it’s early Spring. A scent of it makes him more relax than ever he was in the city, where rarely he would spend his time on gardens, parks or even a flower shop. There're just the smell of fuel, food and cigarettes. A vacation, is what he needs now. To spend time with nature is what he wanted to clear his mind. To spend time with his friends is what he needed to forget what’s important. Now the hunter is hanging out at the bar, sat at his usual seat and with both of his friend by his side, talking and drinking their favorite alcoholic drinks until they would eventually conscious it was enough.

            “N’ I said to Gord who’s goin’ to escape, ‘Iv’e got a bullet with your name on it…’ then bam! Dead like shootin’ a bird,” said Clint while demonstrating one of his previous battles with his guns in a standing position.

            “And I just laughed! We all did while watching him from the TV! Me, Lolita, Nana, Miya, Chou, Layla and everyone else. The cowboy thing really hit us so damn hard that we can’t help to laugh when we remembered it. And you know what makes it even funny and amazing?” asked Bruno while laughing at Clint. He then continued, “He would always do that pose every time he saw a clean shot! As if it was on purpose that he made that move. Incredible and funny.”

            “Well I ain’t a clown so stop laughin’ already soccer boy. It’s just a cowboy thing you know. It’s common because it looks cool on us Westerners. Sides’, even if you guys laugh, I won’t buy it but it’s annoying if you don’t stop. Jeez.”

            “Alright! Alright! Take it easy there, cowboy. I’ll stop now. So Alucard, how’s your work?”

         After drinking while hearing his friends’ stories, it’s his turn next to tell them, “Its been going well. Most vampires, demons and ghouls has been exterminated in my origin city so I let half of my team to stay and brought the others to another city, as we have been requested by the authorities of the other country to clean up a mess which has been spreading. Thank God it didn’t spread that much to the other countries but the demons and vampires can’t just call it quits and are really troublemakers. It was hard work but our team did infiltrate the base and burned it down so the demons will get weaker. What’s left are the dusts we need to clean. Some monsters are still on the loose and probably hiding somewhere or travelling. So we live at the new city now to watch over it and made a group to exterminate demons. Now, I needed a vacation because I feel, I wanted to visit here, to see you guys and witness the battle once more before I leave again. I’ve almost forgot how the battle was and how you guys take down your enemies. And there’s this feeling that is tingling inside me, as if I’m excited to see you guys today and even in the arena. I can’t stop this tingling but I’m pretty sure it’s because of the drink because I didn’t felt this earlier when I got here. Maybe I just miss you guys,” said Alucard before laughed and drank his whiskey. His face has turned red until his ears, as a sign he is close on getting drunk.

            Clint and Bruno were opened ears when hearing the hunter’s story and were amazed at him, until the part where he felt something odd in him, which made their smiles disappeared. Both of them looked at each other in seriousness and tried to figure something out on how to counter Alucard’s questions later or how to deal with his shock when he heard the news which the two wanted to share about but thought twice as how the hunter would feel, would react or even overcome it. They knew if the Demon Hunter would ever know about the news, he would remember his past, that was painful for him yet dearest. They never wanted to hurt him, not the slightest for they loved him, as a friend, a comrade, and a brother. Yet, the truth will be told sooner or later, as either by chance some of the heroes who speak with Alucard would tell him unintentionally or even these two, who could not hold the secret any longer than it should, to prevent from distrust and misunderstandings. The three of them sat quietly while drinking, at a lost of words and stories to share about. Then Bruno came up with a conversation.

            “Hey, Alucard, do you ‘ever’-in your aloof mind-remembered the famous croissant that was sold at a bakery not far from here?”

            “Hmm…I think know that store. Wait… Is it the store with the sign shows cartoons on it? Like um…a rabbit?”

            “Yes! It was called Rabbit Bakery where the family of hybrid rabbits do business by making buns and sell them. I tell you, their croissant was the best I’ve ever taste in my life.”

            “Hmm…What did it taste…Like?”

            After Alucard said that, he started to flinched his eyes, and dazed at his glass in front of him and started a flashback on its own. He saw himself going to the bakery and took some hot and freshly baked croissant from the counter and went to the cashier to pay it. He was standing behind someone who was familiar to him, with long, brown, wavy-pony tailed hair and an armor of a green dragon on his right shoulder. With no voice or sound came from him and the people around them, he couldn’t determine who it was. When he’s done paying for his food, also paid for him too, both of them walked out from the bakery and kept on walking until he felt his hand was on the grasp of the other’s. He startled for how sudden it was. Then when the man in front of him, the one who took his hand turned his head round, with a smile craved on his face, he knew this was the man he was destined to be with forever and would make him happy. He didn’t feel anything at that time but happiness. The warmth feeling of being together, side by side, trusting each other and enjoying themselves in their own world where nothing could tear them apart was…a moment, a dream to remember.

            Then Bruno kept talking about the bakery and what happened. “The taste was delicious man, and I would want for seconds. Sadly, the bakery got taken down as the family moved. Now, it’s just a shop selling crepes. They were delicious but, it couldn’t compare the croissant, though I can’t compare sweets with buns.”

            Suddenly, Alucard said, “Yes…I remembered how delicious it was…And the first time I felt so happy with my life…because of the croissant…and…” Tears, came streaming down from his eyes, down through his cheeks and dropped from his chin. He sat still with his eyes opened in a daze, staring emotionally at his drink, remembering how he used to felt, that destiny broke into pieces, which in his deepest part of his heart, he want it back. With his shattered voice, he confessed, “I…I really want it back…the feelings, the relationship and anything related to Yun Zhou… Yun Zhou…”

            Both the Protector and the Wasteland Drifter was shocked to see their friend acted this way. It was just like last time but differently, as the hunter, with solemnity conveyed his feelings, as if he regretted the past. They didn’t know what to do but to ask the bartender for some tissues.

            “Here,” said Clint after retrieving a box of tissues from Warren, The Bartender.

            “Alucard, after seeing you like this, I think it’s time for you to mend your relationship with Yun Zhou. I can’t stand it when my friend is suffering from love loss, who already knew the way to get him back, but hasn’t got the guts to do it!” Bruno shouted after he drank his beer and slapped the table with his right hand.

            Yes, it was clearly Alucard knew the way to get Yun Zhou, but doesn’t have confidence as he believed destiny has made the path for them. Maybe it did, and he had walked in the wrong path after all this time. The warrior must’ve too but he did not spoke his pain aloud as he was a respectable man in every way in the eyes of nobles and commoners. To sum it up, they never had any intention to be apart from each other. Destiny is just an excuse for their agony and the truth is, they are just madly in love with each other and couldn’t bear to witness their loved one be in pain, especially to be apart. They might’ve taken the event too serious up to now, if not for Bruno to make that obvious statement of the hunter’s inner self. If death only could tear them apart, then death could. Still, they are living. Alucard got the main idea already after the silence. He then wiped his tears, took a deep breath, and look at his friends. He carved a smile and said, “Thank you again, guys. I never knew I could get this much hope back. As if, it’s a miracle that I feel…convinced to get ourselves back together again. But I’m not that sure anymore if Yun Zhou would…accept my loyal feelings that I’ve kept for so long…”

            “C’mon man! Man up a bit!” Clint said while patting the hunter’s back. He continued, “Didn’t you and Yun Zhou have the same feelings before? I tell ya’, he’s not that kinda’ guy to forget what’s special and deadly to him. You feel pain, he does. You feel happy, he does. He loves you, you love him too, obviously. But there’s one thing you might find it different from him. He’s shy, you’re brave. …Oh! The other is you’re a pusher, and he’s the taker.”

            “What do you mean by ‘pusher’ and ‘taker’?” the hunter asked.

          “Well, it’s basically a metaphor with many meanings if you ask me bout’ you two. But what I’m tryin’ to say s’ you’ve guts to fight for love while the other gives into destiny or whatever that he feels somethin’ off about you two. He thought he could fix things. But he didn’t thought of fixin’ himself,” ended the cowboy before continue to finish his drink. After that he yawned and excused himself to retire for it was past midnight now.

           After the cowboy left and most of the customers did so one after one, the only people left are Bruno, Alucard and a few people who still drink. Bruno ordered two glasses of water to lower the influence of alcohol between them so they could talk and remember things. They drank it all down in one go, then the hunter started the conversation.

            “Have you seen Yun Zhou when you came here, Bruno?”

            The Protector didn’t answer quickly but rather thought to himself for a minute or two. After that he said, while looking at the hunter, “I’m sorry to say this but, don’t be shock when I’m about to tell you…that Yun Zhou… That he left too…shortly after you.”

            "W-What?! Why the hell? How did you know this? Wait…that’s why Alpha’s acting weird right? He made him leave!”

            “Calm down! Would you please listen to what I have to say? Alpha didn’t have any part of this. His hands are off so stop assuming he did something. Alright, the day that we were supposed to leave from the village, Layla made an appointment with Yun Zhou at the hotel. It was just the two of them in the living room as Layla reserved the place for an hour or two, if I remembered correctly. They were…talking about…you guys. I think the conversation between them is like this, starting with the gunner telling him that you will quit the event and how you felt. Yun Zhou was surprised, and denied any sense on why you would do that.

‘This is nonsense! There’s no way that hunter would’ve quit!”

‘Yes, Yun Zhou. The truth may hurt but Alucard will never participate this event again because…he wants to end his pain…and yours…’

‘…B-But…He never said anything about giving up on the game…’

‘See! You’re selfish! You only think of yourself to protect and not the person who loves you the most! He is suffering…from being away from you too long. From seeing your probable death in the future but he kept being strong as he should so people don’t see his weakness. That’s you! He quit because of you!’

‘Listen! I never thought for myself! I’ve even told him to be apart is the wisest way I could think of to end this ridiculous pain that we’ve been through all this time. He gets it, so you will too as that is my resolution now. To not feel any emotions in the battlefield, to throw love as I would have done to ensure our lives be normal again, to be away from each other is the best way! I have to be sacrificed to make sure we don’t get hurt again and be traumatize by our deaths. It’s meaningless and useless in every war. I’ve seen many and never I deal an emotional death before and this is bad. As a warrior, any feelings aside from mercy and humanity is beyond reasoning.’

‘Stop talking about honor, dignity and the righteousness of fights and wars! The way I see it, you’re making these as excuses for your unreasonable feelings to Alucard! You love him, and never wanted to break the relationship you guys had. …I know he is precious to you…and when he came to your life, you would always smile, happy but after you guys fight, I haven’t seen you smiled as brightly as before. And you would always be gloomy in the happiest times… Can’t you see how happy you guys were? Why would you guys break yourselves?’

‘…I think…it’s because of the event…When we began fighting each other, I see we cannot be together…because of our feelings are united. In theory, I think we need to break each other, in order to enjoy the fight to the fullest. Destiny took our freedom when we fell in love with each other… I will take our freedom back, and now, we are free to fight, to decide the future and everything else that doesn’t need the other’s decision from stopping us.’

‘And that decision you took to break each other, made the one who loves you, sacrificed himself to let you go…’

‘…It’s beyond my control…He took that choice, so be it…’

‘And look how that negative thinking of yours take you. You’re practically a scaredy-cat, insensitive to your actions, irresponsible, and doesn’t want to face your problems up ahead! At least Alucard did seduced you over and over again because he has some hope left. And you didn’t! Practically, you broke his spirit, you broke your heart in the name of resolution, and you broke the relationship that Alucard had hopes to recover it! You ruin him, and yourself! The game? Oh right, you were talking about destiny gave you the reason of your pains when fighting each other. You guys just thought too much and took it too seriously! If Alucard doesn’t quit, he might be mad now, but if you don’t quit, you’ll regret it, Yun Zhou! You’ll feel regret and guilt for the rest of your life.’

‘…’

‘…Just think it over, Yun Zhou… You both made mistakes, but when I compare yours with Alucard, I think you didn’t try at all to save the relationship. Just this, if you really love him, figure something out. Don’t let yourself be in despair because of it. Do something like, how an honour warrior would do. Be responsible and do something honourable to make up for your mistakes. Destiny? I don’t believe he is malicious enough to let you guys be in pain. Maybe he’s just testing you guys whether your love is worth to sacrificed for?’

‘…Is love…worth sacrificing than life?... One cannot live peacefully with love. And without life, we’ve never lived. But I’ve lived, without love…and its-’

            "That’s the only and last thing he ever said to Layla, as she told me. But I didn’t believe so as she might’ve kept it a secret or just forgets. I’m not quite sure but that’s their discussion and by it, surely Yun Zhou felt guilty and left the event after the first day he fought in battle. He quit all of a sudden and rushed to the dimensional portal to get back to his homeland, as I’ve been informed with Fanny who insisted on helping me followed him. Of course, she asked for money…What else do you expect! Yun Zhou didn’t even state his reasons to the Battle Conductor and just requested to take the Bracer back. He left like a click of fingers.”

            Alucard thought to himself for a moment, in silence. Then 10 minutes later after drinking two rounds of whiskey, he turned to Bruno and said, “I need your help tomorrow.”


	24. Chapter 24

            Yun Zhou woke up at dusk at his own bed, that he recognized from many years staying at his homeland in the east. He was naturally born there, as the Son of The Dragon. His usual daily schedule would be exercising before eating breakfast, do bounty quests or requests from the emperor if given, training and hang out at the city with his old friend and brother in arms. Some years ago, they fight together for their country in wars. Now, as he is retired, Yun Zhou never joined the army too, so he never got in wars again. With his glass of hot tea he held on both of his hands, he turned his head to the opened window to see the beginning life of the day. As spring arrived, the flowers began to bloom, the trees began to grow green leaves and the ground was free of snow. He saw the peace that awaits him, yet he felt he doesn’t deserve it, as the guilt and regret still lingers within his heart. The thought of Alucard came to mind and how much he hurt him, added the pain he already experienced. He couldn’t forget no matter how much he tried. Only when he’s busy he could focus but, on the other times, he couldn’t. He accepted this cursed, the responsibility he had to face. To do something like quit is not an honourable thing for warrior, that is why he did it, to redeemed himself. Yet, he’s still in pain. This is the pay for him, to be a coward and selfish and now, he didn’t have the spirit to even search for the hunter as the other gave up too. It’s frustrating so Yun Zhou finished his tea fast and prepare to do his work for the day.

            Before he could reach his spear, someone called him from outside. It was vague but when the second time the same voice echoed through his eardrums clearly, even though it was far, he was disbelieved by that familiar voice, that made him ran to the window to see who it was. And surely he was surprised by the second time as he saw the figure of Alucard, in a different outfit too. He was dazzled but confused at the same time. He didn’t say anything, but the hunter did.

            “I’m sorry, for not being strong in handling our relationship. I should’ve pushed you to say what the truth spoke in your heart rather than give in to destiny. So please, would you forgive me, Yun?”

            Yun Zhou didn’t say anything, because he was at lost with his words, yet his heart spoke louder than before. He didn’t deserve this apology, because he was the one who broke it. In his thought, he wanted to ask for forgiveness to Alucard for all this time, now finally he could do so. With a heart filled with conviction, guilt mixed with happiness, he felt the meaning of living again. How he wanted to burst into tears, and how he was desperate for the hunter’s touch more than ever. Alucard’s existence here means he wanted to start over again, as lovers by mending their relationship. He wants Yun Zhou back, and the warrior doesn’t want to be apart anymore. Those were the words in his heart, and Yun Zhou without further ado, he rushed to meet Alucard who was outside, waiting for him. He ran until he met the hunter’s figure in front of him and without a seconds to loose, he kissed him on the lips. Alucard felt so sudden but the kiss, was so magical and filled with the warrior’s love, made him understand and hold him while continue to kiss him. Yun Zhou began to cry, with his tears streamed down while kissing his lover, happily and finally feel at peace. It was a deep kiss, many times their mouth and tongues were apart to catch their breath. Then some moment later, they stopped and looked at each other with solemnity while panting.

            Yun Zhou said, “I was the one broke it, Alucard… I was a coward and irresponsible towards my own decision and made you lose your spirit at the end. I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve to suffer because of my mistakes…”

         “Hey, it’s alright. It’s fine now. Don’t think too hard about the past, about destiny and the mistakes. Look at us now,” while locked his fingers with the warrior’s, “We’re together now right, both heart and soul. The event is just a reality game, nothing to be serious about. We just have to not be emotional when we fight each other.”

           "Perhaps you’re right. Maybe it’s just destiny that wanted us to be apart, to feel what is unreal is real, and to kill each other over and over again to maximize our pain… Maybe we did took it too seriously.”

           “Yea we did,” said Alucard while laughing with Yun Zhou’s body close to him as he still held him in his arms. He continued, “We just love each other so much. That’s all. It’s no one’s fault…” Then he kissed the warrior’s forehead.

            Yun Zhou blushed and laughed for the fact they were blinded by their love on how real the game was. He then hugged the other and said, “I missed you…So much…”

           “Yea, me too…Yun Zhou…” Alucard said with a soft tone, while looking at the other with wanting eyes as if he was aroused, and tempted to touch the warrior now. “Can we…do it? I’ve been wanting you…” he said while closing the gap between his face and Yun Zhou's, with a seductive voice.

            The warrior looked shyly at the tall one and with the same desire as his lover, he accepted. “…Yes… I-I want you too…” Then they both resumed kissing, passionately than before and Yun Zhou lead Alucard to his bedroom.

            Upon reaching it, Alucard quickly kissed the other forcibly as if he cannot wait to devour his dish. He hungrily kissed the neck, while with his free hands, helping the other open his clothes. Yun Zhou did the same and took of Alucard’s robe until it reveals only his briefs. The warrior was already naked, with his cock being shown and how hard it became just from touching and kissing. He sat on the end of the bed and pushed himself upward while Alucard was on top of him still kissing his body and began touching his cock. Yun Zhou moaned a bit but controlled it afterwards as the hunter stroked it up and down with his hand. Alucard suddenly goes down to Yun Zhou’s cock and suck it, intensely and would always lick the tip of it-one of the sensitive part of the cock. It made the warrior moaned louder and sexier. His cock got rock hard and some pre-cum has already dripped down from the tip. By then, the hunter stopped and said to Yun Zhou, “Suck me, Yun.” With a voice as seductive as that, Alucard didn’t have to ask nicely as the warrior already put his mouth of the other’s big cock. Yun Zhou barely remembered the techniques but just after a minute of sucking and licking, the hunter already got hard and ask him to stop.

             Now, it’s time to prepare the butt-hole. With that in mind, Yun Zhou positioned himself in a doggy style and try loosen up his entrance by covering his two fingers with saliva and pushed it into his butt-hole. He panted so much and moaned because of the pain and the embarrassment because his butt is facing Alucard who was stroking his own cock. The hunter got an idea to fasten the process so he held on Yun Zhou’s butt cheek and place his face close to the hole and started to lick it. The warrior became shocked by the sudden act and said while panicking, “It-It’s not clean you idiot! Aah! Hah…Hah…S-Stop it!” But Alucard is in the least listen to what the other and just kept on licking, kissing and sucking that hole. It made the warrior more embarrassed and aside from that, he got turned onn real bad because of the other’s tongue entered his butt-hole. It felt so uncomfortable, yet good, so he moaned loudly. Alucard thought it was sexy so he had second thoughts of stopping this while he masturbated himself, stroking his hard cock which overflowed with pre-cum, but he didn’t want it to end yet. He wanted to increase their desire, temptation and even arousal so they could experience sex with their loved one to the fullest. After months of conflicts and misunderstandings, the hunter really wanted his partner to feel everything that he felt towards the man he loves.

              Alucard tried to stretch Yun Zhou’s butt-hole with his three fingers, and it was loose enough for his cock to enter. After adjusted himself at the back of his beloved, the hunter entered the warrior slowly, and could hear the receiver groaned as he was holding the pain. Then Alucard asked if he was alright, and the other nodded then told him to continue, so the cock kept on sliding in until all of it is inside Yun Zhou. Both of them pant as the ecstasy took over their whole body and mind and the insatiable desire kept on rising. Both of them are aroused, and without further ado, Alucard said to his lover, “I’m going to move now.” The warrior, while panting hotly said, “Yes,” to the other. Then the hunter thrusts his cock in and out if the other slowly and both of them groaned and panted slowly. The feelings, were there, while they indulge themselves in that intense sex and the desire kept on burning in each thrust. Alucard still keep on the pace but by time, he began to want more as he was aroused more and more by his lover’s moans. Yun Zhou was more sensitive than the other, as the cock kept thrusting his insides, messing it and the feeling, the erotic feeling overwhelmed him from the pit of his stomach, made him aroused more and more. The hunter wondered if the pace were to fastened a bit, to drive us insane, to make it more pleasurable. He then pushed himself into Yun Zhou with force and it shocked the warrior, that made him screamed, with both pain and pleasure. It was sudden that the thrust hit his prostate, the inner and sensitive part inside of his lower parts. And it made him aroused. Alucard on the other hand thought he went too far to force it and made his love screamed in pain. He was worried but Yun Zhou said it wasn’t nothing and wanted him to keep on continuing what he did. He also said, “Just do…whatever you want…harder…”

            Afterwards, Alucard was really aroused by Yun Zhou’s erotic voice, body, everything that comes in between and didn’t stop thrust forcibly and increased the speed. Their moans become loud and clear, the slapping between skins rang throughout the house, and the intensity are heavy around them. Sweat became visible, though they didn’t felt any exhaustion over them. Only desire and pleasure. The hunter then turned Yun Zhou over to face him, as it was time they had reached climax. Alucard came closer to the warrior and kissed him, deeply, passionately while pounding him with speed. Yun Zhou wrapped his arms around the hunter’s neck, and his legs on the lower half of his body, while kissing the other. Then Alucard shifted his lips to the bright, hard and brownish nipples which in his eyes, were erotic that he couldn’t stop himself from licking and sucking it really hard. It is one of Yun Zhou’s sensitive parts and of course, the warrior became aroused even more and moaned greatly from the pleasure. Both of them couldn’t hold it in anymore and wanted to release it for good. With Alucard speedy thrust, he said to Yun Zhou, that he was close to cumming, and the warrior told him to be faster as he was at his limit too. Their moans became louder, almost close to shouting, and slapping sounds were louder than before. The squeaking of the bed could be heard. And with the last thrust, Yun Zhou cummed and it landed on his body, messed it, while Alucard cummed too and it filled his lover’s butt-hole. The warrior could feel how his insides is filled with hot liquid and it embarrassed himself but when he looked at his lover, he felt blessed and happy that he was to be his again. Both of them kissed and hugged each other on the bed until the day ended.


	25. Epilogue Part 1: Back at The Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is based on Alucard's POV.

            Me and Yun Zhou got back together and sworn to never take something so lightly as something burdening and problematic again. After days of spending together in Yun’s homeland, we talked about our lives and discuss about getting back in the event. After some time of thinking and consideration, we decided to enter the event again at Summer and to never thought about it too seriously. It is just a game, and as only death could tear us apart, this death won’t touch us. So when Summer came, I travelled from my homeland to the Land of Dawn in an orderly fashion-through a portal of course. When I came to the bar as usual, I saw my lover sat by a table with his teammates happily hanging out together as always. He saw me too and he waved at me and without further consideration or embarrassment, I went to their table, where seated Yun along with his friends by his sides, that are Eudora, Rafaela, Freya, Ruby, Layla, Nana, Tigreal and Chou. Yun stood up to greet me while the other’s just sat there and greeted me ‘Good afternoon’, ‘Hi’, ‘Hey there’, and so on. I smiled to all of them and said, “Hey guys. Haven’t seen you all for so long. How’s it been?”

            “Yea! The two is back! Woohoo! We need to celebrate this. Bartender, a glass of whiskey please!” shouted Layla happily while looking at me.

            “Well, not much going on except for the new heroes who came by last season,” said Tigreal. “What was the boy’s name again?”

            “It’s Harley…” said Eudora feeling frustrated. “God, he’s a little bastard. Alucard, remember to not be fooled by him as he calls himself a genius and puts on a magic show for his enemies.”

            “Yea, so annoying!” complained Nana.

            “It’s good to have you back, Alucard!” said Freya while came forward to me to shake my hand. I did so. “I’m almost certain you quitted forever due to your problems I assumed?” asked Freya.

           I told her, and all that would listen, “All the problems are done now, especially the misunderstandings with Yun…” I said seductively while looking at my lover who was standing beside me. He looked embarrassed in an instant.

             Then everyone except me and Yun shouted, “Yun?!” and looked at Yun Zhou, who got even more red by it.

             He said unsteadily, “It-It’s not what you think! Stop looking at me like that!”

            I held his chin with one of my hands and pulled his face closer to mine, then gave him a short kiss on the lips. I could hear the background voices which were exclaimed themselves in surprised by this shocking truth about the relationship we had, while I was staring at Yun’s beautiful eyes. I then let him go after I noticed how embarrassed he was and pulling himself away from me. I just chuckled and when I turned to look at the others, some are happy, some are shocked and some just displeased by it. But it doesn’t matter because when I looked at Yun who was red, of course, disagree with my actions in front of his friends but, I know afterwards, he would thanked me for revealing our relationship to his friends as they are very understanding towards him, and would understand him better in the near future, as mine did to me.

            Speaking of my friends, I went to the usual lodge after I said ‘Goodbye’ to my friends at the bar, though some are weak but I care less about it as I was excited to meet my other friends at the lodge. When I was there, the ones in sitting room are Roger, Johnson and Sun but non of the people in mind are there. Wondering where they could’ve been, I asked the owner while requesting a room for the week. He said that Bruno, the cowboy, a panda and an elf just went out half an hour ago and he doesn’t know where they went. After I got my key, settled in and repack my stuffs, I decided to take a long walk before I registered myself in the event. Probably I’ll stumbled upon my friends in the way. So I walked store by store, shops, blacksmiths and homes, other familiar heroes who were happen to passed by but none of friends’ silhouette could be seen. To amused myself, I bought pretzels as it attracts me unconsciously and I needed a snack at a time like this. When evening came, I reached at the arena and lined up to register yet still I couldn’t see my comrades. In the thought, “Where could there be?” lingers around my mind but probably, I didn’t saw them because they were at other places. Well, the village was big and there are many people around, so I couldn’t wonder much. When I finished and it was already dinner time at the lodge so I quickly head on my way, and surprisingly, I met someone who I rarely and unexpectedly meet. Yi Sun Shin was walking heading somewhere after seeing him exited an antique shop. He was with Lapu-Lapu and Gatotkaca at that time, and it made me wanted to not called out to him but, being not to interact with heroes out from the battle would make it difficult to understand and cooperate when in a fight. So with courage I called out to Yi Sun Shin, not forgetting the other two with him.

            “Hey there, Yi Sun Shin! Long time,” I said while walking towards the group. Gatotkaca and Lapu-Lapu looked stern, as if I am a stranger to them. It made me nervous.

           “Oh, it’s you, Alucard! Hahaha. Yes, it has been awhile,” said Yi Sun Shin while shaking my hand. “You’ve known Lapu-Lapu and Gatotkaca right?” continued him while introducing the other two to me. We shook hands and they gave short smile as sign of respect. Yi Sun Sin continued, “It’s funny how we become comrades after we know each other’s strength. The event is good, for developing strong relationships and acknowledge our own strength and weaknesses.”

         “Yes. This marksman here really showed his strength in the battlefield. And it was great! We cooperated like one single mind and soul and we won last season! He is a true fighter!” said Lapu-Lapu smiling while patting Yi Sun Shin’s back after the compliments.

           Then I remembered my dinner, and I thought of my friends who are probably sitting at the dining room as usual eating their favorite dishes. I excused myself from them and head to the lodge quickly after waving the three at my back. How I missed them, is an entirely different from the person who I used to be. Maybe love had changed a part of me.

           As I was thinking of myself, I didn’t even notice I’ve entered the lodge. Quickly I rushed to the dining room and not far I could hear the voice of a girl, probably Lolita. When I entered the room, all of them become quiet after talking to each other. Looks like I’ve ruined the mood and conversation for Bruno, Clint, Lolita, Akai, Alpha, Ruby and someone new to the group, all stoned when looked at me, none of them moved. Suddenly, Lolita as usual was the one who shouted first, “Alucard! You’re back!” then rushed to hug me. I hugged him too in return.

         “Woah man, whenever you enter the room, you control the atmosphere instantly. Is this some form of new power you developed?” laughed Bruno while head to me and shook my hand.

            “Not in the least, man. You guys were just dazzled by my appearance.”

            “Heh! Not a lil’ bit there, hunter,” said Clint while approaching me from his seat. “Welcome back to the game. Can’t wait to see you fightin’ out there again.”

          “Well, to not be rude, nice meeting you, Alucard. I'm Harley, Mage Genius and just entered last season. I've heard stories about you from Bruno and the others about how handsome you are. But when I look at it, you're not that attractive,” said Harley who stood up for a moment, then sat again after gave a short laugh.

             "What! Harley, take that back!" shouted Lolita. But Bruno calmed those two down and strictly said to both of them to not fight in front of their food.

             So he's the annoying brat Eudora mentioned about. I guess he's pretty arrogant about his looks, but nevertheless, he is just a little boy.

             Then suddenly Akai asked, “You quitted, but what made you come back?"

            I can’t help myself from laughing out loud when I heard the same questions over and over again from many people who asked about me. Then I answered to the panda, the same answer I did to all of the others, “I have some inevitable problems back at my homeland so I had to quit the event for a while. Now, everything’s back to normal. I’m back here.”

            Though half of it I lied, but it was worth to keep the secret last. They would eventually know when the time comes. Like Ruby, who sat there just keeps on eating her dinner, while avoiding to see me eye to eye. Probably I did shock her and because she is young, she is trying to understand us. I feel bad so I whispered to Bruno and asked him, who knows mostly everything about the heroes, for Ruby’s favorite food. He observed the Little Red Riding Hood and looked at me with disappointment while saying, “I can’t believe you would tell your feelings for Yun Zhou in front of little girls…”

           I just smiled and told him to hurry up. Actually, I didn’t confess but kissed Yun, but I let the details die there. When I know Ruby’s favorite, I called to the waitress and ordered one plate of spaghetti and meatballs, one can of beer, and one blueberry muffin. The seat was prepared for me by Alpha who was sitting next to Clint. I would be sitting beside Clint too with Bruno in front of me, and Lolita beside him. Akai was sitting beside the little elf girl when he looked at me with his mouth-full of food, for he is a panda who likes to eat, waved at me while smiling. It was a disgusting sight, almost for me to lose my appetite.

            After I returned the smile, Clint who was beside me asked, “How did it go with you n' Yun Zhou?”

            “Hey, we agreed to never discussed about them while eating with others!” whispered Bruno angrily to the cowboy.

            “It’s okay, it’s okay. We are good, fine, and decided to come back to the event.”

            “What?!” exclaimed the cowboy and the Protector.

            “Now this I gotta’ hear,” said Lolita with her sparkling eyes fixed on me.

           I explained, “After you guys helped me to uncover Yun’s homeland, and take the portal created by Saber, I went there to convinced him. He accepted and we stayed there for a while together and discuss about the event. After a while, we agreed to not take the fight too seriously and sworn in our hearts to overcome any fear together. So yea, here we are joining the event as usual.”

           “Aww! Say, what did you guys do while staying with each other? Hm? Would mind, elaborate it with full details?” said the elf girl in excitement, but Bruno then gave a small hit on her head and it made her cranky.

            “D-Don’t ask such embarrassing things, Lolita! It’s impolite!” advised the soccer boy impatiently.

            “I think you’re the one who is embarrassed,” explained Alpha while eating his dinner, which is lasagna.

          “I-I can’t help it when I’m trying to protect my friend’s reputation. It’s an instant instinct of mine so don’t dare judge. When something really sensitive is revealed, I can’t help but to react overprotective.”

          “Well, they ain’t call you the Protector for nothin’… That reminds me, Alpha you aren’t talkative lately,” said the cowboy before looking at Alpha who was only playing with his half eaten lasagna.

            He then said after shifted his face to me, “Because I sensed some unsatisfied human who wanted answers from me.”

         When he said that, it hit me that I remembered clearly that during my visit at Spring, he observed me differently, sat alone at the corner, thought of something and then didn’t talked more than one or two short sentences. Yes, now I remembered, I do have a reason to be unsatisfied because of uncertainty in his behavior towards me. Even now. I looked at him with solemnity and asked him to talked together in privacy later after dinner. He agreed then resumed his dinner. My food just came seconds later along with Ruby’s favourite blueberry muffin. I told the waitress to give it to the girl with the red eyepatch and so she did. When I looked over at Ruby, and she looked at me, she smiled happily while thanking me for the treat. At last, I could make her at ease for the time being, from that shocking experience.


	26. Epilogue Part 2: Alpha's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the Epilogue Part 1 continuation still in Alucard's POV.

          After dinner, me and Alpha decided to talk somewhere privately. He suggested at the back of the lodge as rarely would people go there at this hour and would lessen the chance of Lolita or the others to eavesdrop on us. When we got there, it took us a minute or two to adjust ourselves with the anxiousness, to ready the incoming answers and confession between us. I still believe this Ultimate Weapon doesn’t know about my relationship with Yun but, he may have noticed it from my lack of sensitivity to my surroundings at times. He may have made conclusions and I’m ready for that statement, which would eventually come out from his mouth. Though it may be annoying, I could take it, like before.

            He just stood there, standing and staring at the ground while leaning against the wall. I was doing the same but later on, I started the conversation.

            “So, what is it that you’ve wanted to discuss, Alpha?”

            “It is you who wants answers from me, Alucard. You may question me whatever you want.”

            “Damn, you should’ve just explain whatever you think I’m unsatisfied with… No? Well, I was wondering why on last Spring you acted differently.”

            “That was because it was cleared to me how your feelings for Yun Zhou is so strong that it had teared your insides apart. First I detected, I can’t make any conclusions but after asking Bruno and threatened him-”

            “W-What?! Threatened Bruno?!”

           “He was able to give a definite answer to the abnormalities occurring in both your body and soul. Sorry if I didn’t speak often at that time. It was because I was thinking.”

            “…Okay, apology accepted. But how the hell could you detect such emotions derived from any visible or detectable waves emanating from my…body? And for you to detect pained souls, it may be because of the electromagnetic waves travelling from the inner parts of my body, converting them to heat and energy.”

           “Yes, that was a good exemplary explanation from someone who rarely cares. Let’s just say, I detect abnormalities of the body, mind and soul to predict people’s thoughts and feelings. Prediction comes after you get the right amount of data and put them in the right facts. As my brain acts as an artificial intelligence, I differ to feel emotions, yet always right to know how it works, felt, and even their flaws. In your case, you feel too much love, that even after you broke, you hang on to it until it suck your spirits from moving on, and you suffered pain. Look at how you were committed at Spring to go as far as to Yun Zhou’s homeland to get him back. It is either for your own sake or for him, I don’t know.”

           “…I’m not so sure myself. I do believe we got back together because of Yun’s sake, but when you put it like that, maybe I did because of my own selfishness instead. I wanted to see Yun happy, and he is now, with me as his lover as it was all he ever wanted. I wanted him too, all to myself…”

            “It is more like, for your sake, unconsciously for Yun Zhou’s too. Yes, I could agree to that because it gave you both happiness and satisfaction.”

            “Thanks. Though there’s one more thing… Do you realize that I’m in love with Yun Zhou before this.”

            “To be honest, I have some probabilities, but I never knew it until now. So I thank you for telling me the full details. Though the only strong cause for me to believe you and that warrior might have some relationship is when you have sex with him in the woods.”

            “W-What?! You saw us?! But…I didn’t even sense you…”

            “Like I said, I’m a modern technology. I’ve even infiltrate a King’s castle before without getting caught.”

            “Are you even a hero...?”

            “But we didn’t steal anything. Just to watch the King’s crown and all that and to investigate the whole guards to avoid any betrayal towards the majesty.”

            “Enough about that…Y-You didn’t tell anybody right?”

            “None. While I was observing you and Yun Zhou, I even recorded it as data to make some conclusions.”

            “Why would you record it! You bastard, delete it! Right now! I swear if you watch it again and again, I will-”

         “I have watched it for the twentieth time already. Sorry to intrude your personal affairs but I needed it for future references if I have ever encountered something similar.”

            “To hell with that! I really suspected your personality now, Alpha as a pervert in every aspect!”

            “I’m not. This is simply one of my first experiences in my life. So I decided to keep it with me. It’s one of my precious experience.”

           “Arrgh! It’s not for your damn decision to keep it, as I am, visibly, right there as the main character! I feel shameful enough for you to watch afar but to watch closely, in high definition and re-watching it all over again…I feel like I want to kill myself.”

            “Don’t said like that, my friend,” said Alpha while patting my back. “Your secrets will be safe. You could trust me.”

          That’s what I’m really worried about but, maybe I could at least trust him to keep this embarrassing secret of ours. What really worries me is Yun’s sensitivity. He may freak out, cried, or even kill Alpha if he knew this. So I better keep it a secret from Yun too to keep us all in peace, or else there would be a third battlefield in this village. “So, I entrust you with the secret, Alpha. Don’t ever tell anyone, give anyone, and absolutely don’t give any hints to Yun. If he knew you knew, more problems will occur…”

             “You can trust a modern technology, hunter!”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this idea come from when I was using Alucard, I would fight Yun Zhou and we ended up dead at the dame time. Also whenever I use Yun Zhou, when 1 vs 1 Alucard, we died at the same time. This phenomena occurred for five times and I realized, they were destined for each other. That's when I started to ship them. And not long after that I realized these two are compatible as both of them are old heroes, one is Eastern and the other is from the West and also a westerner to be shipped with an asian, is so hot! Oh, and before I knew it, there are also whom shipped this two and am so glad to be not the only one.  
> Also, it was once titled Bonded Souls, Twisted Hearts but then it sounded too long. So I shortened it to Bonded Souls.


End file.
